Hoops and Hyacinths'
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Basketball star Ginny Weasley has reached something of a plateau in her life; her sports career is going well, but she feels as if she's missing something. However, in the run-up to Ron and Hermione's wedding; the florist Luna Lovegood appears, and Ginny's world begins to change. (A Muggle AU with background Ron/Hermione, rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

'Good practice, ladies! Go get fed and watered; we'll see you back here same time tomorrow!'

Ginny Weasley tucked a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear, and drank long gulps of water from her bottle. Basketball practice had just finished, and (being the ace of the team) she had spent most of the session working harder than everyone else. She was sweating profusely, and her feet ached. Not that her exhaustion would get her out of wedding prep.

After showering quickly in the teams changing rooms, Ginny dried herself off before throwing on her jeans and t-shirt. Normally, she'd have worn a jersey over the top, but the summer had finally arrived, bringing with it yet-more freckles to add to Ginny's visage.

'Alright, Weasley?' Her coach called, as Ginny exited the changing room. 'Good session today; keep it up!'

'Will do!' Ginny grinned. To most people, Ginny's small stature would have been a warning sign not to put her on the team. But Coach Angelina knew differently.

'Try not to have _too much_ fun this evening, by the way.' Angelina chuckled, giving Ginny a knowing wink. 'I want you quick and nimble for practice tomorrow.'

'I'll make sure not to end up in some strangers' bed, then.'

'Awww, Ginny; did our nights together mean _nothing_ to you?' Alicia Spinnet playfully wailed, throwing an arm around the redheads' shoulders.

'In your dreams, Spinnet,' Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes as she shrugs her teammates' arm off.

Ginny had been out as bisexual to the team for the past couple of years. Alicia, being something of a shameless flirt, loved making jokes about their supposedly-intense affair. In actuality, it had been a platonic peck on the cheek after a-few-too-many pints at a post-game victory party.

Ginny wasn't exactly…overzealous with her affection for other women. Or other men. It had taken her years to figure out her sexuality. Most of the time she had been growing up, she'd assumed that everyone was like her. However, after a few crushes on female sports stars, she'd eventually figured it out.

However, unlike what bigots would argue, this didn't mean that she joined a women's basketball team just so she could stare at the other women in the showers. To be honest, after a childhood being the only girl in a house full of older brothers, she actually found it weird sharing showers with other women. And her sexuality certainly didn't mean that she ogled her team-mates.

Especially not overtly-flirty teammates.

'Oh, rejection!' Alicia cried melodramatically, pretending to cry into Katie Bell's shoulder. 'Heartbreak, thy name is Weasley!'

'You've been spending too much time around Fred and George,' Katie sighed, rolling her eyes. 'We'll catch you later, Ginny.'

'Bye!'

Ginny waved at her two teammates walked towards the exit, Alicia still play-acting heartbreak as she rested her head on Katie's shoulder.

'Just a quiet day at home for you, then?' Angelina asked.

Ginny sighed.

'No such luck. Hermione's roped me into wedding preparation. I probably won't get to put my feet up until dinner.'

Angelina tutted in sympathy.

'Send the family my regards, 'kay?'

'Always do, Angie. George wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Y-yes, well…' Angelina spluttered, going a little red. 'See you at practice tomorrow, then.'

Ginny smiled to herself as she walked out the exit. Angelina and George had always nursed soft spots for each other, ever since they were at university together. Despite this, the two had never managed to quite get things together.

Making a mental note to mention Angelina's blushes to George, Ginny walked out to the car park, pulling her leather jacket out of her bag as she did so.

Ginny swung her leg over her motorbike, and pulled the helmet over her head, shutting down the visor.

As she sped off towards Hermione's flat, Ginny tried to keep her attention on the road in front of her. It wasn't easy; especially when thoughts like ' _your brother is getting married, why aren't you?_ ' keep flashing across her mind.

The answer was simple, anyway; she could hardly get married if she didn't have anyone to get married _to_.

* * *

A while later, Ginny stopped outside the block of flats where Hermione lived. Parking nearby the entrance, Ginny spotted a familiar jeep close by. Neville Longbottom had been drafted in to help too.

Ginny walked up the stairs, and knocked on Hermione's door.

A wall of cacophonous noise hit her ears as soon as the door opened. A freckled, redheaded face poked through.

'Ginny!' Ron grinned, smiling cheerfully. 'Come in, come in; 'Mione's busy with the organising…'

'You'd think she'd relax a bit considering it's her own wedding,' Ginny grumbled, pulling her leather jacket off, and dumping her bag as Ron closed the door behind her.

'You know 'Mione, she'd have planned her own birth if she could…'

Ginny smiled. Even after so many years, Ron was still very much smitten with the bushy-haired girl. It put a smile on Ginny's face to see her brother so happy. Even when Ron and Hermione had just been close friends, it had been clear from the start that they were in love.

'As much as I enjoy hearing you gush over your crush that you're getting to…' Ginny said jokingly. If Ron ever knew that Ginny thought his feelings for Hermione were adorably cute, he'd never let her live it down. 'What do you and Hermione want me doing today? I'm not much good at wedding stuff.'

'You'll be fine. 'Mione's got her working with Neville and Harry.' Ron said, chuckling. Then he cast a sideways look at Ginny and added. 'You remember Harry Potter, don't you?'

Ginny scowled.

'Ron, I haven't fancied Harry since I was a student. That was years ago…'

'Joking, Gin, joking.'

Ginny had developed a crush on Harry during the time he had been Ron's flatmate in their university years. Harry was kind, funny, and a little bit awkward around people. Ginny had been a fresh-faced young first-year in the Sports Department; a country girl not used to big cities. As a result, she had spent a lot of time hanging around Ron and his flatmates, and had spent months falling off her chair whenever Harry walked into the room.

Ginny's feelings had eventually disappeared, which she was glad of. Harry was a nice bloke, but she was glad that they were just friends now. It was difficult enough that she acted like a fool in front of him, without the added embarrassment of her brothers' jokes about the whole matter.

Ron led Ginny into Hermione's kitchen. Normally, it was a fairly quiet place. Not today, though. Every Weasley sibling, plus several of Hermione's close relatives, were all packed into the small room. All of them were talking hurriedly over each other, and all were talking about different things.

Harry was sat nearby, trying to book hotel rooms for the wedding.

The raven-haired young man paused from speaking into the phone, and mouthed 'you alright?' at Ginny, who nodded, grinning.

Ron grabbed Ginny a chair, and pushed a glass of water into her hand.

'Hello, Ginny.'

Neville Longbottom was sat next to her. His hands, as usual, were slightly dirty from potting plants all day. Neville worked as a gardener and odd-job man in the local area. He had also been Ron's flatmate at university, and the two had kept in touch after graduating.

'Hi, Neville. You okay?'

'Yeah, not too bad. Just getting on with-'

'Neville, I need you to sort out the floral arrangements!' Hermione shouted over the general noise of the room. 'You mentioned that friend of yours that owns a florists….?'

'Yeah, sure!' Neville replied.

'Ginny, go with him,' Ron suggested, sharing a quick look of agreement with Hermione. 'You might need an extra pair of hands.'

Ginny and Neville got up from their seats, and made their way towards the door, where they hurriedly pulled their shoes back on.

'So, who's this florist friend of yours, anyway?' Ginny asked, as they rode in Neville's jeep through the city streets. 'Anyone I know?'

'No; she usually keeps to herself,' Neville replied, taking one hand off the wheel to rub his eyes. 'I met her on my university course. Hermione kept suggesting I ask her out.'

'Any luck?'

'Nah, she's just a mate. Besides, she's not my type.'

'Hannah Abbott still on your mind, eh?'

'Oh, very funny,' Neville muttered, blushing slightly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neville stopped the jeep outside a small florists shop. A slightly-wonky sign read "Lovegood Plants and Botany".

'Very promising,' Ginny muttered, wishing she could be at home, resting her feet.

'Trust me, she's brilliant,' Neville said, marching past Ginny, and walking through the front door.

Ginny ducked inside the door as it swung shut, and was instantly struck by the smell of earth, compost and plants that hit her nose.

Every table was covered with a multitude of plants, of various colours, sizes and types. Several vines were climbing up the walls, and large glass domes on the roof let in sunlight. It reminded Ginny of the greenhouses of her secondary school, back home in the Devon countryside. The youngest Weasley sighed in contentment, feeling surprisingly at home in a place she had just walked into.

'Good afternoon,' called a dreamy voice from nearby.

Ginny turned her head, and her mouth promptly fell open at the sight that greeted her.

A woman had just appeared out from behind a large bushy plant. She was wearing a pair of dirty gardening dungarees over a stained white t-shirt, and she was carrying a small pair of pruning shears. Her hair was dirty blonde, and tied up into a loose knot on the top of her head.

'Er…h-hello,' Ginny stammered. Her eyes widened; Ginny _never_ stammered. What was wrong with her?

'Oh, hi Luna,' Neville called, having wandered over from the counter. 'I thought you'd gone out for lunch. Couldn't see you anyway.'

'Well, I have been told that I tend to disappear.' The woman called Luna said. 'It's nice to see you, Neville. Who is your friend?'

The woman turned her gaze back to Ginny. Her eyes were enormous, and an ethereal grey that seemed to strangely reflect the light emanating through the glass domes of the ceiling.

'This is Ginny Weasley,' Neville introduced, nodding towards his redheaded companion. 'Ginny; meet Luna Lovegood.'

'P-pleasure,' Ginny stammered, extending her hand. Luna Lovegood reached out and took it; her hand was surprisingly soft.

'The pleasure is all mine,' Luna smiled, her eyes never leaving Ginny's.

Ginny felt her stomach squirm with butterflies.

'Er…s-s-same here,' she mumbled, as electricity seemed to course through the parts of her skin that Luna was touching.

Apparently not noticing Ginny's flustered behaviour, Neville pulled out a list from his pocket.

'We've actually come to make arrangements for a wedding. Could you go over this list for us?'

Luna slowly let go of Ginny's hand, as if she would much prefer carrying on holding it for the rest of the day. Ginny felt her stomach squirm again.

'Okay,' Luna said, reaching out and taking the list from Neville. As she perused it, Ginny couldn't help but notice the way Luna tucked her hair behind her hair, and the way she didn't seem to blink as much as most people.

Realising she was staring, Ginny moved her attention to the plants around them. Neville was carefully walking around the tables, taking serious care not to knock anything over. Despite being a gardener, Neville was notoriously clumsy.

'So… Ginny,' Luna Lovegood addressed the redhead, flicking her eyes up from the plant list. 'This wedding… are you and Neville-?'

'No!' Ginny exclaimed. 'It's my brother-Ron-who's getting married, not me! I'm single, anyway!'

'Actually, I was going to ask whether you and Neville were in charge of the flowers for the wedding,' said Luna, not missing a beat and looking surprisingly calm after Ginny's outburst. 'But thank you for clarifying.'

Ginny felt her face burn. _What was wrong with her today?_ Why was she so worried about Luna assuming her and Neville were an item? She'd only met Luna today; this shouldn't be bothering her so much.

'Your face is all red.' Luna said, smiling slightly as Ginny covered her cheeks with her hands.

'S-sorry,' Ginny mumbled, feeling very awkward.

'It's alright; I think you look quite cute-'

 _Thunk!_

'Sorry!' Neville apologised, having knocked over an empty plant pot.

Ginny felt her heart fly into her mouth. Did Luna just say she looked cute? Yes, she did. Did she….? No, that would be silly. She'd only met Ginny a few minutes ago, Luna wouldn't be- _couldn't be_ \- flirting with her.

'Don't worry, Neville,' Luna called, briefly turning away from Ginny. 'Just pop it back the way it was…'

Ginny stared at Luna, as the blonde chuckled good-naturedly at Neville. Several strands of her long hair slipped over her ear, falling in delicate spirals around her face. Good grief, this girl was cute.

Did she really think Ginny was cute? Ginny wasn't cute; she was a basketball-player with too many freckles and no curves. But Luna had seemed so earnest about it.

Wait; did Ginny _want_ Luna to flirt with her? Was that why she suddenly felt so happy?

'Ginny?'

'Er, sorry; what?'

'You were… staring at me.'

Ginny felt her cheeks flush with heat again.

'S-sorry,' she stammered. 'I-I…I just think you look really cute.'

The words escaped from Ginny's mouth before she could stop herself.

Luna's enormous grey eyes widened even further in shock.

'I…I shouldn't have said that,' Ginny mumbled, looking down at her feet in mortification. Oh, god; she sounded so creepy! Luna probably thought she was a complete pick-up artist!

'Why not?' Luna asked, sounded confused. Ginny felt her eyes drawn up to the blondes' face. 'Did you not mean it?'

Luna didn't look repulsed, but… flattered.

'Of- of course I meant it!' Ginny gasped, urgently. 'I just thought… it probably sounded really creepy me saying that…'

'I don't think you're creepy, Ginny.'

Luna was smiling shyly at Ginny through her long hair. _Was she blushing?_

Ginny's mouth formed a smile.

'I'm glad.'

The two young women locked eyes. Ginny felt her stomach lurch, as if she'd missed a step coming down stairs.

'So…' Ginny asked, trying to recover her confidence. 'You run your own business, then?'

Luna nodded shyly.

'Yes,' she said quietly. 'Although it gets lonely at times. Not very many people come in; I think I unnerve customers.'

'Well, they're clearly idiots, then.' Ginny said. 'This is a lovely shop. I should pop round more often on the way back from practice.'

'Practice?' Luna asked, puzzled, before a sudden thought seemed to strike her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth stretched into a broad smile. 'Oh, you're the star player for the local basketball team, aren't you? I thought the name sounded familiar.'

'Er… yeah, I am.' Ginny mumbled, feeling embarrassed as she always did when someone mentioned this. 'Do you follow sport, then?'

'No, but I had a customer come in who wouldn't stop raving about your team. Keep calling you "a gorgeous redhead". I'm… inclined to agree with her.'

Ginny felt her face burn again.

'Oh… er… thank you,' she mumbled. 'I wouldn't really say I was gorgeous, though-'

'I would,' said Luna, giving Ginny a little smile. Ginny was now positive that Luna was blushing; her cheeks were flushed with pink, making her look even cuter than before. And she was calling Ginny _gorgeous_ …

Ginny was saved from trying to untangle her tongue, though, because at that moment, Neville wandered over.

'Luna; sorry about that,' Neville said, as he made his way out from the other side of the shop, having knocked over several things whilst picking up the fallen plant pot. 'Ginny, are you all finished flirting with Luna? Cause we've got other stuff to plan.'

' _I… I wasn't…_ '

'Yes, she is,' Luna answered. Then she tilted her head to peek at Ginny through her hair again. 'At least, _for today_ , anyway?'

She phrased the last part as a question. Ginny could see a slight blush forming on Luna's cheeks again. _Did she mean….?_ Yes. She did.

'Yeah.' Ginny said, smiling at the blonde woman in front of her. 'Until next time, then, Luna?'

The blonde florist nodded happily at the redheaded basketball star, a shy smile forming on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, 'Hoops and Hyacinths'

'Ginny? Earth calling Ginny…'

The youngest Weasley was brought rudely back to the physical plain by the voice of Hermione Granger.

'Er… sorry,' Ginny said, heat filling her cheeks. 'What were you saying?'

Her bushy-haired friend sighed, and put down her pen.

Once again, Ginny had been roped into wedding preparation. And, once again, she had been caught staring into space when she was _supposed_ to be writing orders for cake decorations.

'I was _saying_ …'-Hermione said, exasperatedly-'…that the preparation is only going to get more difficult from here-on-in.'

'Don't worry, love,' Ron said, giving his fiancée a kiss on the cheek as he passed her chair. 'We'll get it sorted.'

It was now Hermione's turn to blush, as her face burned where Ron had kissed her. Ginny smiled; Hermione being a lovesick goof around Ron was just _adorable_ to watch, especially considering how serious she was most of the time.

'W-well, yes….er, thank you, Ron…' stammered the flustered Hermione, trying to recover her composure. 'Anyway, Ginny; how did you and Neville get on with getting those flower orders the other day?'

'Not too bad,' Ginny said, smiling. Ron winked at Hermione, making her blush even harder and promptly drop her pen onto the floor.

'More than that, if I remember correctly,' Neville chuckled, giving Ginny a knowing smirk. ' _Someone_ developed a bit of a soft spot for the florist.'

Ginny let out a groan. She had been hoping that topic wouldn't come up.

'Is that so, Gin?' Ron asked, popping down a cup of tea in front of his little sister, and giving her a supportive smile. 'You and Luna?'

Ginny nodded, her face burning.

'Good for you,' Ron continued, now sitting down next to Hermione. 'Put on the old Weasley charm, eh?'

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

'"The old Weasley charm"?'

'Yeah.' Ron grinned. 'Want me to give you another demonstration, 'Mione, or was the kiss on the cheek enough?'

Hermione chuckled, smiling shyly at Ron out of the corner of her eye.

'So…. Luna then; eh, Ginny?' Harry asked, rolling his eyes as Hermione and Ron continued their flirtation over their cups of tea. 'I haven't seen her in a while; how's she doing?'

'Wait, you know her?'

'I got roped into helping Neville with his pieces for the gardeners' exhibition when we were students. Luna's stall was always near ours.'

'Oh, yeah!' Neville said, his eyes going misty with nostalgia. 'Those were some fun times, weren't they…'

Harry snorted.

'Well, to people who like botany, anyway.' Neville admitted, as Ginny got up to add some milk to her tea. 'Which is why I'm going again this evening. Pretty sure I told you that earlier. Speaking of which; Ginny, can you help me out with it?'

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'Why should I?'

Neville grinned.

'Because Luna might be there as well, and it would give you an excuse to talk to her.'

Ginny felt her face burn again. She hadn't been this obvious about crushes since… well, since Harry.

'Neville, don't tease her…' Ron said. 'Ginny really likes this girl.'

Sometimes, Ginny felt really lucky to have Ron as a brother. What a sweet guy; no wonder Hermione was besotted with him.

'I mean, as long as it's okay. I don't know much about gardening…' Ginny said, scratching her arm absentmindedly.

'You'll do fine. Just keep the flirting with Luna casual until the entries have all been judged.'

'Hey, I'm _Ginny Weasley_ ; I can be as casual as anything.'

Harry snorted.

'Yeah, miss "falls off my stool whenever my crush enters the room"…'

Ginny glowered at him. Did he really have to bring that up? She'd been a naïve teenager, after all.

Ron chuckled under his breath, before clapping Ginny supportably on the back.

'You'll be fine, sis,' he said. 'Luna's a sweet girl; I'm sure you'll have no problems talking to her.'

Ginny thought back; yes, she hadn't had any problems conversing with Luna (her own flusteredness aside), but that wasn't the only thing she was worried about.

Luna got under Ginny's skin in a way that no-one had ever really done before. She'd only me the florist once, but Ginny couldn't get her out of her mind. Yes, Ginny had often made a fool of herself when she was crushing on Harry, but that hadn't been the same.

Ginny never lost concentration normally; it was something she was known for. But, ever since she'd met Luna, she'd been drifting off into space routinely. Thankfully, it hadn't affected her basketball skill, which was a small mercy.

By contrast, Angelina was even more impressed with Ginny's playing than usual, and had even said that Ginny was now 'glowing' whilst training. Ginny had blushed furiously when she'd heard this comment, her head full of the scent of a certain flower-shop, and the gorgeous dirty-blonde who owned said-shop.

'Anyway,' Hermione said, pulling Ginny back into the present. 'We really do have to get on with sorting out the wedding. Ron, are you absolutely sure you've gotten leave from work?'

'Course, love,' Ron said, absentmindedly stroking the back of Hermione's hand with his thumb. 'I think we're still waiting for Harry to hear back about his leave, though.'

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Harry urged, as his bushy-haired friend opened her mouth (no doubt to scold him). 'It's in the pipeline; I'm sure they can manage to give a few weeks off a case to one of their best people in the field.'

Harry's eyes suddenly looked fearful. He and Ron exchanged frantic looks, as if Harry had accidentally let slip something he shouldn't have done.

'"The field", mate?' Ron said, jokingly. 'You've been watching too many Bond films. The government have very high standards, you know.'

'Oh ha ha.'

Ginny would have probably tried to get them all to elaborate on Harry's apparent slip of the tongue, but her thoughts were once again on Luna.

Did the blond florist like her? It had certainly seemed that way. She's been blushing, and complimenting Ginny the whole time. She'd looked so cute with her face turning pink. Ginny wasn't really good at flirting with people, but with Luna, it had seemed so natural.

Maybe that was something she could test out again if she met Luna that evening. Although Ginny wasn't sure how it would work in a crowded exhibition centre.

After driving back to her flat, Ginny decided to change into some clean clothes. Considering that she was going to be working with plants, Ginny picked out a practical pair of cargo trousers and a dark brown t-shirt, before going to have a quick shower.

There was a possibility that Luna would be there, so Ginny washed her hair, applied some scent to her skin, and popped her deodorant into her bag (just in case she worked up a sweat whilst helping Neville with his entry).

'Okay, Weasley,' she told herself, staring into her bedroom mirror. 'Don't mess this up.'

After getting changed, Ginny texted Neville to let him know when she'd get there, and sped off on her bike to the exhibition, which was being held at Neville's old university campus.

'Hey Ginny,' Neville said, as the redhead pulled into the carpark. He was already pulling potted plants out of his jeep. 'Now, this is what we're gonna do…'

Ginny spent the next hour helping Neville wheel his various plants into the exhibition. Neville had a barrow that he was using as a base for his entry. Ginny probably would have thought it was very pretty, if she wasn't the one re-potting and then leveraging pots of various plants onto it, developing quite a sweat as she did so.

'Bloody hell-'

'Language…' Neville urged, casting a wary look over the passers-by, as the exhibition had begun to fill with people. 'Come on, Ginny; this is serious…'

Ginny wiped the sweat off her forehead, and sat down next to Neville. Thankfully, he'd been considerate enough to bring deck-chairs for them.

Neville handed Ginny a bottle of water, which she eagerly began to consume.

'Sorry, Nev',' Ginny said, swallowing quickly. 'Guess I'm not used to all this heavy lifting…'

'It's no biggie,' Neville replied, smiling cheerfully. 'I mean, you _are_ a Weasley; curse words are your bread-and-butter, after all…'

Ginny chuckled. That was _very_ true. Not that her mum would ever know about it.

The exhibition was now teeming with people. Everywhere Ginny looked, she could see gardeners of all shapes and sizes milling around. There was a mix of students from Neville's old university, gardeners from across the city, as well as-

'Professor Sprout!'

Neville thrust out a hand to his old university teacher; a squat, cheery-looking lady, wearing a compost-covered old hat with a hole in it.

'How are you, Neville?' Sprout asked, grinning as she heartily shook Neville's hand. 'Work keeping you busy?'

'Yeah, not too bad. Can't complain. You still teaching at the uni?'

'Wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, I see your potting's as good as it always was…'

'I learnt from the best,' Neville chuckled, scratching the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment, as Professor Sprout began to inspect his work.

'Flattery will get you nowhere, my lad,' Sprout grinned. Then, her eyes fell on Ginny. 'Now there's a familiar face; Ginny Weasley!'

Ginny smiled a little nervously.

'Hi, professor; it's been a while…'

'Neville, did you rope this poor girl into doing the heavy lifting for you?'

Neville giggled.

'No; although she was more open to the idea after I pointed out that Luna Lovegood was going to be here-'

'Neville!' Ginny exclaimed, feeling her face burn. _The last thing she wanted was for everyone in the vicinity to know about her crush on the blonde florist…_

'Ah, young love…' Sprout smiled wistfully, her kind face spreading into a warm smile. 'She's a lovely girl, is Luna. You have good taste, my lass.'

'T-thank you…'

Ginny spluttered into silence, before Neville tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey, could you put these empty pots back into my jeep, by any chance?'

'S-sure,' Ginny stammered, glad to get away from her love life being discussed with Neville's old professor. 'Er, be back in a bit.'

Ginny hoisted the pots onto a nearby gardening trolley, and began to wheel towards the exit. She was secretly hoping that she might see Luna on her way, but no such luck. Although, she did notice Hannah Abbott staring at Neville from several stalls away, which brought a smile to her face.

The warm summer air hit Ginny as she pushed the trolley through the university grounds and towards the car-park. It was hot enough to not need a jacket, which Ginny was glad for, because she was working up a sweat as she wheeled along (the pots were a lot heavier than she had expected).

Ginny trundled along to Neville's jeep. Unlocking the boot with the keys Neville had given her, she began to leverage the clay pots into the back of the jeep. They were quite heavy despite being empty, and Ginny felt glad that she had done weight-training as part of her basketball training.

It was all going swimmingly until she reached the final clay pot. Not only was it the largest, but it was also the heaviest.

 _Oh well, at least it's empty..._

Unfortunately, the pot wasn't quite asempty as she had thought, and a large quantity of compost deposited itself over Ginny as she hoisted it into the boot.

'Urgh…' Ginny groaned, blinking as she wiped specks of compost out of her eyes with her arm. ' _Seriously? Great… now, even if I do see Luna, I'll look like a twit_ -'

'Someone say my name?'

 _Bugger!_

Luna Lovegood had just stepped out from behind a nearby van. She was wearing a pair of tatty dungarees, and her hair was tied into a loose bun.

In other words, she was jaw-droppingly beautiful.

Ginny was acutely aware that, not only was she covered in compost, but she was also a) sweaty b) boiling hot and c) smelling like something the cat had dragged in.

'Oh, hello Ginny,' The blonde woman chirped, smiling happily. 'I thought I heard your voice- oh, you're covered in compost!'

'Y-yeah,' Ginny mumbled, feeling very self-conscious. _Why did she have to blush now? Why?_

'I've got a brush here,' Luna said, now digging through her handbag. 'I mean, I think you look very devil-may-care this way, but it's not very clean to have compost in your hair…'

Ginny smiled; Luna was so sweet.

'Thank you,' she said, taking the brush from the florist, who continued to stare at her.

'I didn't know you were at the exhibition, Ginny; did you have an exhibit here?'

Ginny shook her head, brushing her red hair as she did so. She felt even more self-conscious now; was Luna… staring at her hair? Did Luna… _like_ Ginny's hair? She hoped so.

'No, just helping Neville out. Did you submit an entry?'

'Yes,' Luna said, staring at Ginny a little shyly through her long hair. 'I've based it around the works of Sappho.'

Ginny blinked, feeling a bit confused.

'Er…. who?'

Luna smiled slightly, her cheeks dimpling.

'She was a poet from the island of Lesbos. She's often considered one of the first queer female writers in western literature.'

'Oh…' Ginny said, now feeling a bit stupid. Her awareness of queer writers began and ended with t.A.T.u. 'Sorry, I've never really been good at literature.'

'Neither am I,' Luna said. Then, her cheeks went a little pink. 'I…I actually chose the topic for… other reasons.'

Her eyes tentatively met Ginny's.

The Weasley girl felt her stomach explode with butterflies.

 _Oh… Luna was…. Oooh…._

'Other… other reasons?'

Luna nodded, pulling at a loose strand on her dungarees.

'I'm sorry you didn't get to see it.'

'I'm-I'm sure your entry will do really well,' Ginny stammered, feeling her face burn.

'Thank you,' Luna said, tucking a strand of her dirty-blonde hair behind her ear. 'I hope so.'

'Er… so, do you know much about… _Sappho's writin_ g, then?'

Luna blinked, her face bypassing pink and turning red.

'W-well…' the blonde stuttered, her eyelashes fluttering hurriedly. 'I've always been… interested… but I've never really… understood Sappho completely. At least, not until recently, anyway…'

'I see,' Ginny said, grinning nervously. 'Well, maybe… you just needed to find the right person… I mean, to discuss stuff with…'

Luna's eyes met Ginny's.

'I think I have… found the right person.'

 _Oh god_ , Ginny thought, her breath catching in her throat, _was this girl trying to kill her?..._

The two women stared at each-other, not breaking eye contact. There was a long silence, broken only the traffic from outside the university. But Ginny couldn't have cared less; staring into Luna's gorgeous grey eyes, the rest of the world didn't seem to exist.

Finally, Ginny summoned her courage, swallowed nervously, and wet her lips to speak.

'Luna…. I was wondering… would you by any chance-?'

CRASH!

Both women jumped.

A red-faced Neville Longbottom poked his head out from behind a nearby wall. He was holding the broken remnants of a large plant-pot in his hands, and his overalls were covered in compost.

'Sorry….' he said, apologetically, as he stood up. 'I was wondering why you taking so long putting those back… thought you'd tripped and fallen… then I saw you both but I didn't want to interrupt…'

Inwardly, Ginny wanted to tell Neville to shove off, but the poor bloke looked so apologetic that she couldn't bring herself to do so.

There was a chuckle beside her, and Ginny turned. Luna's face was still red, but she was now smiling broadly at Ginny, her cheeks dimpling as she did so.

'We never seem to have much luck with this, do we?'

Ginny smiled.

'I guess not.'

Luna smiled shyly at Ginny again.

'I really like you, Ginny.'

Ginny felt her heart quicken, and her face flushed once again.

'I… I really like you too, Luna.'

Ginny saw Luna's face brighten, and (summoning her courage), the redhead opened her mouth again.

'Luna; could I…by any chance…. have your number?'

From nearby, Neville smiled as the flustered florist (blushing furiously) wrote down her phone number with a marker pen onto the hair-brush that Ginny was still holding.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ginny, are okay?'

Ginny Weasley was lying sprawled on the floor of the basketball court, having just tripped over a team-mates' foot.

No, she was clearly _not_ okay. Her focus on basketball was fine, but her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts that she kept loosing track of where the other players were.

Thankfully, it was in the middle of practise. If it had happened during an actual game, Angelina would probably have been very concerned.

''M fine,' Ginny said, climbing to her feet. 'Just tripped.'

Angelina frowned quizzically at the redhead, before blowing on her whistle.

'That's a wrap, ladies!' She called, briskly to the team. 'Warm down, and then everyone get showered and changed! We'll reconvene tomorrow morning!'

After warming down, the team began to move towards the changing rooms, chatting amongst themselves.

'Hang on, Gin,' Angelina said, putting an arm out to stop Ginny from following her team-mates. 'Let's you and me have a chat, 'kay?'

Ginny followed Angelina over to the bench nearby the wall, where the two women sat down.

'So…' Angelina offered. 'You feeling okay? You've been tripping over your team-mates all day. There's nothing wrong with your coordination otherwise, so is there something on your mind?'

Ginny wiped the beads of sweat off her brow, and exhaled deeply.

'It's…. well, it's complicated.'

Angelina nodded.

'I've had my fair share of complicated things going on.' The coach said, leaning back against the wall.

'You mean with George?'

'Not everything in my life is centred around your brother, you know.' Angelina said, although she did blush slightly. 'No, I meant when my head feels like it's fill to bursting. Like I can't concentrate on one thing without every-else spilling out.'

'So what do you do?'

'This is going to sound really corny.'

'It's not poetry, is it?'

Angelina chuckled.

'I'm rubbish at that.'

'I'm sure George wouldn't complain.'

'Oh, shut up,' Angelina said, her cheeks going a little pink. 'No; whenever my head gets full of thoughts I can't dislodge, I go for a run on a circuit I haven't done in a while.'

'Seriously? That's it?'

'Hey! It's just what works for me; I never said it was logical!'

Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Well, that's just what I do,' Angelina said. 'You can take it or leave it. I just don't want your concentration to slip; we need you to be in peak physical and mental condition. Now go get yourself changed.'

Ginny smiled, before standing up and walking towards the changing rooms.

'Thanks, Angie,' she called behind her. 'I'll let you know what George's reaction is when I tell you to like to get all sweaty from running.'

'Oh, ha ha…'

Chuckling, Ginny pushed open the changing room door.

After getting changed, Ginny sped back to her place. It was a warm day, and Ginny was glad to take her helmet and leather jacket off as she stepped inside her apartment complex.

However, Ginny had no sooner got inside her own front door when her phone beeped. Dropping her sports bag onto the carpet, Ginny pulled her trainers off, and went into her bedroom, pulling her phone out from the pocket of her cargo shorts.

 _Hello Ginny, how are things?_

Luna.

Ginny felt her stomach explode with butterflies. _Luna Lovegood_ had sent her a text.

The two of them had exchanged numbers recently, and Ginny was trying to get used to Luna messaging her every so often. Without much success, as the butterflies in her stomach showed.

 _Hi Luna. Yeah, not too bad. You?_

Bugger. Now she sounded boring.

 _Most agreeable. The shops fairly quiet today. What are you up to at the minute?_

Was Luna asking her out on a date? Okay, don't panic, Ginny told herself, she's probably just being pleasant. Probably best not to assume anything.

 _Just got home from practice_.

Yes, that was good. It let Luna know she was available, but didn't force the issue. Perfect.

 _Fair enough. Are you tired? I find that after a big delivery, I like to have a long bubble-bath to relax._

Shaking her head to get rid of the mental image of Luna Lovegood bathing, Ginny typed back.

 _Not really; I'm used to it. Oh, yeah; I should try that sometime._

Wait, was that pervy? She didn't want to make it sound like she wanted to bathe with Luna (even though that was _exactly_ what she was now thinking).

 _I'd highly recommend it. Especially with scented candles. Lavender is a nice scent to use._

Now thinking of Luna bathing surrounded by scented candles, Ginny fanned her face. Did this girl even know what she was doing to Ginny?

 _I'll bear that in mind. Actually, I should probably take a shower now; I didn't get a chance to earlier._

 _Okay! Have a nice wash!_

 _Thank you!_

Ginny promptly put her phone down, and stormed into her bathroom for a _very_ _cold_ shower; curse that gorgeous blonde florist!

After showering, Ginny idly made herself a sandwich, and put a CD on (in an attempt to relax her mind).

It was one of the albums Ron had kindly bought for her on her last birthday. Considering how much music Ron listened to, Ginny guessed that whatever he picked would be decent at least.

She had guessed right. The Jam's "Snap!" compilation album was really bloody good, even by Ron's high standards.

Sadly, even one of the best British bands of all time couldn't calm Ginny down.

Her head was once again teeming with thoughts.

Basketball, the wedding preparation, her own physical fitness, and (most of all) the blonde florist who was currently making her blood race.

Ginny took a large mouthful of water from her glass, enjoying the feeling as the cool liquid sloshed around in her mouth before she swallowed.

After finishing her sandwich, doing the washing-up, attempting to read a sports magazine, and failing to empty her head of the jumbled thoughts inside, Ginny decided to take Angelina's advice, and go for a run.

Of course, being an athlete, she did run routinely anyway, but it was usually to maintain her physical fitness. This time, it was purely for non-physical reasons.

As she padded along the pavement, she found that her thoughts felt a lot less… obtrusive. Like she'd had an extension on her mind, and now all her thoughts had room to move around without knocking into each-other.

Feeling her mind relax for the first time that day, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and continued running.

It was a bright sunny afternoon, and the city had developed that chilled-out vibe that only occurred during heatwaves in the British summer. Everywhere, people were enjoying the nice weather; relaxing outside, or eating outside cafes and restaurants.

She was just finishing warming down, however, when her phone rang.

Ginny didn't usually get many calls, except from family and the occasional call from Angelina about training. She guessed it was the latter, since her family rarely called during the day due to their own work schedules.

'Hello?'

'Hello Ginny!'

 _Luna._

'Er, hi,' Ginny said, feeling her cheeks burn. She hadn't heard Luna's voice since she had gotten her number. 'What's up?'

'Oh, nothing much,' Luna said. 'Did I catch you in the middle of something?'

'No; I just finished a run.'

'Oh, yes; that would explain the clothes.'

Ginny turned on her heel in shock.

'How do you know what I'm-?'

Her words stopped short as she noticed the sign on the shop she had been standing next to as she warmed down.

" _Lovegood Plants and Botany"_

She'd noticed the 'closed' sign in the window as she'd finished running, and had assumed no-one would mind her warming down in front of the shop. She just hadn't noticed _which_ shop it was.

Of all the places to go, she'd run right towards Luna's shop. Like a moth drawn to a flame.

A very sweaty moth that was currently red-faced and staring open-mouthed at the blonde woman standing in front of her, who was popping her mobile phone back into her pocket.

'L-Luna?' Ginny gasped, feeling her face flush. 'I… I thought you were shut…'

'Only for lunch-time,' Luna chirped, holding up a shopping bag for Ginny to see. 'Had to grab some supplies from the corner-shop.'

'Oh, right,' Ginny said. 'Well, I'd probably best leave you in peace for your lunch, then-'

'Well, actually….'-Luna's cheeks had gone slightly pink-'Would you… care to join me for a cup of tea?'

Ginny felt her heart begin to beat faster.

'A-Are you sure? I- I wouldn't want to impose-'

'I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to.' Luna smiled shyly, before taking a key from a pocket in her dungarees and unlocking the shop door. 'Please, come in.'

Feeling rather nervous, Ginny followed the blonde into the shop.

Luna's workplace was- as it had been the last time- densely packed with plants, flowers and various botanical paraphernalia. The strong afternoon sun was peeking through the glass of the windows, making the dust particles in the air swirl in mesmerising formations.

'This was, Ginny.'

Luna had opened up the false part of the desk by the till, and was standing in the doorway behind it.

Ginny followed her through into the back room, where an old kitchen table had been placed, surrounded by chairs and the odd plant pot. There was a kitchenette nearby. Vines were climbing up the walls, giving the room a wonderful earthy feel.

'Please, sit down,' Luna said, motioning towards the table. 'How do you take your tea, by the way?'

'Er… no milk, two sugars, please.'

Luna busied herself with the kettle and tea-bags, her back turned to Ginny, who couldn't help herself staring at the blonde.

She looked exactly the same as she had done the last time they had met; right down to the way she had stuck a pencil behind her ear for safe-keeping.

 _God, she was gorgeous…_

Ginny felt her face burn. Dang it, how had this girl got under her skin so easily?

'Ginny, are you alright?' Luna asked, turning to face her, looking concerned. 'Your face is all red; have you got a fever?'

Oh… _that_ was why.

'I'm fine.' Ginny said, smiling slightly. Luna was so sweet; she'd only met Ginny twice before, and she was already showing her concern. 'Just a bit warm.'

With that, she pulled her running top away from her sweaty torso, using it to fan her skin.

'I-I should probably pour your tea,' Luna stammered, turning away to turn the kettle off. _Was she going pink?_

Ginny felt her heart beat faster again. Luna was getting all flustered over her. _Her_ : awkward redhead Ginny Weasley. How was that even possible?

A gloriously giddy feeling growing in her stomach, Ginny cleared her throat.

'So….er, how's the shop been?' She asked, trying not to stare at Luna as the blonde busied herself with the tea-cups, her face still pink.

'Oh… y-yes, not too bad.' Luna squeaked, placing a cup. 'My exhibit at the university brought in a lot of new customers.'

'The one on Sappho, right?'

Luna nodded, taking a sip of tea and shyly tucking a strand of her dirty-blonde hair behind her ear.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry; this girl was _cute_.

Good grief, she thought to herself, what Ginny Weasley really turning into _a lovesick teenager_?

The answer was yes. Yes she was.

And she didn't mind that.

'You remembered what my exhibition was on.' Luna said, smiling shyly at Ginny.

'Course.'

'You are full of surprises, Ginny Weasley.'

'Well, I'm not just a dumb athlete.'

'Oh yes, how is practice going, by the way? You never talk about it over text.'

'Er, well…I'm sure you don't want to hear the boring details-'

'I do!' Luna chirped enthusiastically. 'You're a star athlete! That's not boring at all!'

Ginny rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit embarrassed.

'I wouldn't say I was a "star"… I mean, yes; I do play in all the games, and I train hard, but…'

Luna smiled as her, tilting her head to the side as she did so.

'What?'

The blonde florist chuckled.

'You remind me a lot of Ron.'

Ginny felt her mouth fall open.

'How-?'

'He used to play down his own importance too. I suppose siblings often have similar ways of dealing with it.'

Ginny was feeling more confused by the minute.

'You don't think I'm being serious, do you?' Luna said, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. 'I've been told that I'm more perceptive than most people. Apparently, I notice things about people that most overlook.'

'So… you think it's a Weasley thing?'

Luna shrugged.

'Maybe. Although you seem to be just embarrassed by praise. Ron seemed to actively think he didn't deserve any praise.'

'How could you tell?'

'Oh, just your expressions.'

Ginny stared at Luna as the blonde took another sip of tea.

'I think those people were right about you being perceptive.'

'Thank you!' Luna smiled, her cheeks dimpling, and causing Ginny's blood-pressure to rise.

'You went to university with Neville, then?' She asked, eager to hear more about Luna's life.

'Mmm-hm.' Luna nodded again, swallowing her mouthful of tea. 'He was in the year above me, but we were both in the gardening society. He is a good friend.'

'True that. Did he really fancy Hannah Abbott all the way back then?'

Luna let out a little chuckle, making goosebumps erupt on Ginny's neck. It was a tinkling sort of laughter; sweet, earnest and utterly adorable. Much like Luna, really.

'Everyone knew about him and Hannah in the society.' Luna grinned, cupping her hands round her mug. 'They have always been so… awkward around each-other. I am still hoping that they become a couple… once they actually realise the other feels the same way, of course.'

'That sounds awfully like how Ron and Hermione were.'

Luna nodded again.

'I did send them my congratulations when I heard about their wedding.' Then a wistful look came over Luna's face. 'Hermione's a lucky woman.'

 _Wait? Did that mean…?_

Ginny's face slackened slightly. _Typical_. Ron certainly wasn't kidding about that Weasley charm, was he?

Luna seemed to realise what Ginny was thinking.

'Oh, nothing like that!' The blonde exclaimed, looking a little embarrassed. 'It's just… I've seen how Ron lights up Hermione's life, and how much they love each-other.'

Ginny couldn't help but let out an inward sigh of relief. Thank goodness for that.

'That is very true.' She said, reflectively. 'I wonder if everyone has that special someone out there for them.'

Luna's cheeks turned pink again.

'Er… I should probably get going,' Ginny said, regretfully. 'Hermione insisted that I go round for more wedding prep.'

'O-oh, that's okay,' said Luna, her light tone betrayed by her enormous grey eyes, which suddenly looked downcast. 'The wedding plans are very important.'

Setting down their mugs in the sink, the two women walked out into the shop. Luna opened the front door, and turned the sign around to read 'open'. Ginny stood out on the pavement as Luna moved an A-sign advertisement for Hyacinths onto the pavement.

The warm summer wind rustled through Ginny's hair. She realised she had been holding a knot of tension in her stomach, which seemed to have disappeared during her chat with Luna. Funny, that. Although Ginny could easily grasp the reason _why_.

Luna finished moving the sign, and turned to Ginny, who felt her mind wonderfully free of thoughts, other than those about the woman standing in front of her.

'Thanks for the tea, by the way.'

'No problem at all; it was nice to speak to you.'

'It was nice to speak to you too, Luna,' Ginny said, smiling at the florist. 'I'm glad I ended up here today, even if it was just for a passing visit.'

Then, she let out a chuckle of laughter.

'Almost like fate, right?'

'Y-yes, I… I suppose it is…'

Ginny stared at Luna. The blonde was playing nervously with a frayed seam on her dungarees, looking like she was building up courage for something.

'G-Ginny…' she asked, her eyes fixed on a spot just above Ginny's left shoulder. 'Since we've had tea together….I was wondering…would you… by any chance… l-like to… go for coffee with me some time?'

Ginny's eyes widened, and her heart seemed to stop.

'O-only if you want to, of course…' Luna stammered, hesitantly meeting Ginny's eye through her delicate waves of dirty-blonde hair. 'I… I just… I really like spending time with you….'

Ginny felt like she was going to pass out. _Was this really happening?_ Was this amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman asking plain old _her_ out on a date?

'R-really? I-I mean… yes! Yes, I'd love to!' Ginny exclaimed, feeling her heart beat very fast against her chest.

Luna's mouth grew into an enormous smile, which seemed to dazzle Ginny, although not in a blinding way. Very much in a lunar way. Funny that.

Suddenly, Ginny's head wasn't teeming with thoughts anymore. Instead, there was only one thing; a single snapshot of Luna Lovegood's smile, acting like a glowing light inside Ginny's brain.

'You… you really mean it?' Luna said, smiling shyly at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back, giddily.

' _Luna, I wouldn't miss it for the world._ '


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley stared blearily at herself in the mirror.

She had just finished practice for the day, and was currently washing her face in the basin of the changing room.

'Hey, Gin; you okay?'

Katie Bell's cheery voice cut through Ginny's mental fog.

'Oh… er… yeah, I guess…'

Alicia Spinnet let out a laugh.

'Looks like someone's all lovesick!'

Ginny felt her face burn. Was she lovesick? Well, she had been thinking of nothing else aside from her upcoming coffee with Luna for the past 24 hours, so she supposed she was.

That still didn't stop her from being embarrassed, though.

'Oh, leave her alone.' Katie said, slapping Alicia lightly on the arm. 'She's got things on her mind.'

'Owwww….'

Alicia rubbed her arm and pouted her lips in mock-sadness at Katie.

'Trouble in paradise, you two?' called Demelza Robbins, cheekily. The whole changing room- including Alicia and Katie- roared with laughter, which thankfully meant Ginny could slip out without anyone noticing.

Okay, so she was nervous about going out for coffee with Luna. No biggie. It wasn't as if she fancied Luna or anything.

Ginny chuckled.

Yeah, even _she_ wasn't buying that anymore.

She clearly fancied Luna. It had been obvious since their first meeting. The blond woman was sweet, kind, funny, and utterly gorgeous; how could Ginny not fall for her.

And more to the point; how the heck was Ginny going to stay unflustered on a coffee date with Luna? Yes, Luna hadn't phrased it as a date when she asked Ginny, but it was basically a date, right? It wasn't as if Luna just wanted to be friends with Ginny; her blushes were far too frequent and her glances too bashful for that.

Luna Lovegood; the wonderful, beautiful, brilliant Luna Lovegood had -in fact- asked Ginny out on a date.

No pressure.

* * *

Ginny hurried out of the training centre, and climbed aboard her bike.

After speeding home to drop off her training kit, Ginny then sped away once again.

She needed someone to talk to about clothes and- since most of Ginny's female friends knew less about clothes than she did- she decided to pop over to Hermione's.

Granted, Hermione wasn't the best when it came to 'what to wear on dates', but she was a good person to run ideas past, which was better than nothing.

It was slightly cloudy that day- being the British summer- which suited Ginny fine. She hated getting boiled under her helmet, and sweating buckets in her leather jacket.

The block of flats where Hermione lived looking exactly the same as it had last time, aside from a few teenage girls hanging round the front.

Ginny climbed off her bike, causing several of the girls to gasp as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her bright ginger hair. No doubt they knew who she was, given how often the local papers wrote about her.

'That's Ginny Weasley…'

'Shut up, she'll hear you…'

'I heard she's the cool bisexual beauty of the basketball league…'

Smiling slightly to herself, Ginny went up the stairs towards Hermione's flat. Bisexual? Yes. Beauty? Well, she wasn't ugly. But "cool"? Good thing they didn't see her when she was around Luna; "lovesick dork" was more appropriate…

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door in a brisk fashion, and stood back, humming a tune to herself under her breath.

However, instead of Hermione's bushy-haired visage, Ron's freckly face appeared.

'Hi Gin!'

'Oh, hello, Ron. Is Hermione in?'

Ron shook his head.

'Nah, she's off doing some research in the British Library today. Won't be back 'til this evening. Why?'

'Nevermind. I was hoping for her opinion on something. I'll just text her later. See you, Ron.'

She turned to leave, but Ron stretched out an arm to grab hold of her shoulder.

'Hang on. I would be shirking my duty as a big brother if I didn't offer you a cup of tea.'

Ginny chuckled, shrugging off Ron's arm.

'Nah, it's no problem-'

'So you don't want to split a packet of chocolate fingers with me?'

As if on cue, Ginny's stomach let out an enormous growl.

The edge of Ron's mouth wobbled with restrained laughter.

'Not a word.' Ginny said, turning round to face him.

'Course not.' Ron said, opening the door to let her through.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ginny was sat at Hermione's kitchen table. Ron had put the kettle on, and was currently pouring tea for them both.

'Here you go, Gin.' He said, popping their mugs down on the table.

'Thanks. Sorry to but in like this; but I thought you'd be at work today.'

'Nah, they let me have the day off for leave. Just completed a big mission.'

'Don't you mean "project"?'

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'That's what I said, wasn't it?'

'Pretty sure you said "mission". What are you; a secret agent now?'

'Don't be silly.' Ron said, dunking a chocolate finger into his tea. 'Anyway…. what did you want to talk to Hermione about?'

'Er… well…'

'Oh, girls stuff?' Ron asked. 'Sorry, you probably don't want to discuss that stuff with your brother-'

Ginny chuckled. 'Nah, it's nothing like that. Just…. well, do you promise not to tease me?'

Ron clutched his hand to his chest in mock-offence. 'The very thought!'

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, okay; I promise,' Ron said, grinning. 'I will forgo the usual sibling banter and spare your blushes.'

'Much appreciated.'

'Let me guess…. would it- by any chance- have something to do with a _certain blonde florist_?'

Ginny spluttered into her mug, her face now resembling a tomato.

'Y-yeah… you could say that…'

Ron smiled expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. Ginny sighed. Well, at least it wasn't the twins she'd told.

'Luna… asked me out for coffee.'

'That's great, Gin!' Ron said, now grinning from ear. 'Congratulations! I- wait…'

'What?'

Ron was silent for a moment, as if deciding on the right words to use.

'Er… you did say "yes", didn't you?'

'Of course I bloody did!' Ginny exclaimed, her cheeks burning.

'Awesome! So…. what's the problem?'

There was a long silence.

'Gin?'

Ginny played with a stray thread on her t-shirt.

'What…. What should I wear?' She said, in a tiny voice.

Ron's eyes widened in confusion.

'Er… Ginny-'

'Yes, I know how uncharacteristic that is of me!' Ginny snapped, feeling very self-conscious. 'I know I don't usually give much of a toss what I dress like! But…. but with Luna…. I…'

She spluttered into silence.

Ron smiled sympathetically at his sister.

'You know, you're a lot like me in some ways, Gin.'

Ginny looked at him in confusion.

'What?'

'The way you get self-conscious around the people you like. Remember when I was crushing on 'Mione?'

Ginny chuckled.

'How could I _forget_? It was _so obvious_ …'

Ron scratched the back of his neck, smiling.

'Yeah. I used to lose my head completely around her. I remember one time she turned up at this student union party wearing this gorgeous blue gown, and I spent the entire evening blushing if she so much as _looked_ at me…'

'Er, Ron… back to the self-conscious thing…'

Ron chuckled and pulled himself out of his daydream.

'Sorry…. anyway; I used to be so worried about what she thought of me based on how I dressed. I was terrified she would think I was some scruffy country bumpkin from Devon. I always avoided wearing mum's hand-knitted jumpers just in case Hermione thought we were poor.'

' _We_ _were poor_.'

'Yeah, but you see what I mean? I was so focused on making myself into what I thought she wanted, that I didn't realise she might like me _just the way I was_.'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, let's just say 'Mione- far from finding me trashy- actually _really liked me…_ and my Weasley jumpers-'

' _Do not_ finish that sentence unless you want me vomiting on Hermione's kitchen floor.'

Ron chuckled as Ginny shuddered.

'Listen; my point is that Luna already likes you as you are, so don't worry about presenting an image; just be yourself, you know?'

Ginny took a sip of tea, mulling this over.

'I suppose so. You really sure about that?'

'Trust me.'

Ginny mulled this over in her head. True, Ron wasn't exactly an expert at romance, but he was usually right about people. And after all, no-one (no matter how brilliant) was an expert when it came to their own romance.

Ginny finished her tea, and Ron walked her through to the front door.

'Thanks, Ron.'

'No problem, Gin.' Ron said, giving her a quick hug. 'Just turn on the old Weasley charm, and you'll have no problems.'

'Ha ha,' Ginny said, hugging him back. 'Just don't wear your Weasley jumper to the wedding, okay? I don't want to see Hermione salivating during the service.'

'Oh, don't worry; I'm saving the jumper until the honeymoon.'

'Ew.'

Ron chuckled as he opened the front door to let Ginny out.

'Have a good evening, Gin,' he said, smiling cheerfully. 'And don't stress too much about Luna; just be yourself.'

'Thanks,' Ginny said, beginning to walk away. 'And tell Hermione I said hi.'

'I don't know if I'll have to the time to say that. She's usually pretty feisty when she gets home from researching-'

'Really wanted to know that. Even for a brother, you're gross.'

'Love you too, Gin.'

* * *

So here Ginny was; sat in a café, waiting for Luna to arrive. She sipped her coffee nervously, drumming her other hand on the table.

Outside, the sun was shining down on the city, crisp on a summer weekend. Ginny could hear the sounds of laughter from the nearby park, which was full of cyclists, families, couples and people enjoying the lovely weather.

It was a quiet little place, a few streets away from Luna's shop. Luna had suggested it over text the previous evening. By coincidence, Ginny had received the text a few hours after getting back from Hermione's flat. She supposed Sappho was on her side. Wait; wasn't Sappho a writer? Oh well, the thought still made her happy.

Ginny wondered whether Ron's advice was really worth taking. Yes, it had worked for Ron and Hermione, but that had been different; it had been _so obvious_ that they fancied each-other. The only reason it took Ron and Hermione so long was because they were both painfully insecure about themselves, and couldn't admit to what was right in front of their eyes.

 _Well, how is that any different from you and Luna?_ , asked a nagging part of Ginny's brain.

Ginny shook her head hurriedly, feeling her cheeks go slightly warm. That was silly.

 _Wow, and you say_ _ **Ron and Hermione**_ _were oblivious…_

Oh, shut it! -Ginny told herself- That's not the same!

 _Oh, really?_

Yes, it was, actually. Luna didn't fancy Ginny. Sure, she had asked Ginny out for coffee and… told Ginny during her first meeting that she was cute and gorgeous. And blushed scarlet when Ginny asked for her number. And had gotten all flustered during their last meeting.

Bugger.

Well, besides _that_ , would Luna even like what Ginny was wearing? What were they even going to talk about? What if Luna found Ginny too laid-back? What if she found her too boring? What if Ginny ended up scaring Luna off-

'Hello, Ginny!'

'Oh, h-hi, Luna!' Ginny said, standing up to give the blonde a quick hug. 'Did you get here okay?'

'Oh, yes; no problem.' Luna said, sitting down with her coffee on the seat opposite Ginny. Her eyes softly skimmed over Ginny's form, and her cheeks went a little pink. 'You … you look beautiful.'

'R-r-really?' Ginny said, brushing a piece of lint off her old Weasley jumper. She had decided on an old pair of jeans to compliment it. 'Y-you really think so?'

Luna nodded, shyly smiling at Ginny over her coffee cup as she drank.

Ginny grinned, feeling her face burn. _Maybe Ron was onto something, after all…_


	5. Chapter 5

' _Oh, not again, Ginny…_ '

Ginny Weasley let out a splutter, and dropped her pen for the tenth time that afternoon.

Face now burning, the redhead looked up.

'Er… yes, Hermione?'

The bushy-haired witch surveyed Ginny for a moment, before rolling her eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

'Ginny; you're _supposed_ to be coordinating the flower arrangements with Neville, not staring into space.'

Ginny heard Neville stifle a giggle with his hand.

'Sorry.'

'Can you please try a _bit harder_ to focus?'

Neville giggled again.

'No such luck, Hermione.' The blonde man chuckled, throwing Ginny a knowing smile. 'Ginny's been reminiscing about her date with Luna.'

' _Neville!_ ' Ginny exclaimed, feeling her face bypassing red and turning maroon. 'That's private!'

'Word of advice, Ginny; it's not "private" if you're doodling Luna's name on the notepad we're supposed to coordinate things on.'

Ginny let out a groan, as she looked down at the pad on which -embarrassingly- she had doodled the name "Luna" over thirty times in flowery hand-writing.

'Date went well, then?'

Ron nudged Ginny in the ribs, grinning at her.

Mentally wishing that she'd never told him about it to begin with, Ginny nodded, her face still a deep maroon.

'Don't bear Ginny no mind, 'Mione,' Ron said, now addressing his fiancé. 'She's trying her best. It's not her fault she's caught up in…infatuation with the person she's dating. I'm sure you can understand _that_. Eh, 'Mione?'

He punctuated that last remark with a sly wink.

Hermione's cheeks took on a decidedly pink tone, and she hurriedly dropped her eyes to her notepad, a giddy smile forming on her lips.

'Ron; _please_ stop flirting with Hermione. We can't get this stuff sorted if she's flustered and blushing.'

Harry Potter rolled his eyes at his two friends, looking as if he had seen them behave like that way too many times before. Which -Ginny supposed- he probably had.

'Er, r-right you are, Harry,' Hermione stammered, loudly clearing his throat. 'We really should get back to business…'

Ron chuckled to himself, and turned again to Ginny, whispering under his breath.

'Did you and Luna have a nice coffee date, then?'

Ginny nodded again.

It had been beyond wonderful.

Luna and Ginny had chatted for hours, talking mainly about Luna's shop, and Ginny's basketball career. Ginny personally felt a little embarrassed talking about her career, which was unusual, because she usually never felt that way. Maybe it was the fact it was Luna who was asking about it.

At one point, Luna had complimented her outfit, and Ginny had felt her face turn scarlet as she became immensely flustered. Her stomach had practically filled with butterflies, which left her with a giddiness that she couldn't quite dislodge.

After several hours in the coffee shop, they had walked back to Luna's shop, and Ginny was amazed that –despite her nerves throughout the day- it hadn't been difficult at all to talk with Luna. No more difficult than chatting with Neville or Harry. In some ways, it was easier since they were the same age.

Luna had even brushed a strand of Ginny's hair behind her, causing an excited shiver to go up Ginny's spine. The blonde florist had then smiled shyly at Ginny, saying that "she'd had a great time".

Ginny had agreed, grinning giddily, and the two had giggled.

Ginny had been replaying the entire events of their date in her head for the past twelve hours. Everytime, she felt a surge of comforting warmth in her gut.

'Speaking of which,' Hermione said, tapping her pen on her notepad and bringing Ginny out of her reminiscence. 'Neville, have you and Ginny almost got the flowers sorted?'

'Yeah, mostly,' Neville said, chuckling. 'But it would be a lot easier if Ginny could actually help instead of just _flirting_ with the florist in question-'

'Oh, shut it!' Ginny spat, feeling her cheeks burn again, and taking a large gulp of water from her glass.

''Mione?' Ron asked, leaning forward slightly. 'How about me, Ginny and Neville pop over to Luna's now, then?'

Ginny gagged on her water.

'Are you sure?' Hermione enquired. Then an inquisitive smile appeared on her lips. 'Hang on….this isn't just so you can watch Ginny and Luna getting flustered with each-other, is it?'

Ron chuckled as he turned to see Ginny spluttering into her glass, now glaring at her older brother.

''Mione, would _I_ do that?' he said, punctuating his remark with a wink at his bushy-haired fiancé.

Hermione's cheeks dimpled as she tried not to laugh.

'Oh, alright, then,' she said, looking at Ron adoringly. 'Honestly. You know I can never say no to _you_ , Ron.'

Ron winked at her again, his ears going slightly pink as he grinned.

' _Oh, and don't I know it…_ '

Ew.

Harry and Neville both rolled their eyes, looking a little awkward.

Ginny groaned. _Oh, this was going to be a nightmare…_

After what felt like barely a few minutes, Ginny and the two men arrived at Luna's shop. Ginny hurriedly checked her hair in the wing-mirror of Neville's jeep (earning her a giggle from Ron), before following her brother through the shop door.

The shop looked roughly the same as it had done the last time Ginny was there; filled with plants and flowers of all kinds. Golden sunlight was streaming in through the glass panels in the roof.

'Neville,' Ron said, talking in a stage whisper that seemed to echo around the room. 'You were saying that Luna did an exhibition about _Sappho_? And she's a single florist, too, after all. You're in luck, Ginny-'

' _Ron, I swear to god_ -'

'Oh, hi Luna!' Ron exclaimed, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny whipped round, her eyes wide.

Luna Lovegood popped her head out from behind a large pot of sunflowers. Her dungarees were covered in compost, and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

In other words, she was utterly, _heart-stoppingly_ gorgeous.

'Hello Ron… Neville…. _Ginny_.'

Ginny felt her face burn again as Luna turned her enormous grey eyes on her, a slight smile playing on the blonde's lips.

'Er… hello.' Ginny said, in a very small voice. 'How… how are things?'

'Not too bad.' Luna smiled, her cheeks turning slightly pink. 'How are you?'

'Well I'm-'

'She's doing great!' Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. 'She's been in such a happy mood ever since you two went out for coffee. _Oh,_ _I wonder why…_ '

Ginny felt her face burn once again. Why couldn't Ron just _shut up_? Was this her punishment for always stealing his sweets as a child, or something? And why did he have to dish out this punishment _now_ of all times?

'Oh, really?'

Luna smiled slightly to herself and raised an eyebrow, looking over at Ginny as she did so.

'W-well, I- that is- I mean,' Ginny stammered, feeling very flustered. 'Just because- and-well- er-'

Ginny spluttered into silence. This was so embarrassing; why was she always like this whenever she saw Luna? Her brain seemed to turn into a gibbering mess around the florist, no matter how hard she tried to be cool.

Luna let out a small, good-natured chuckle.

'Ginny, could you help me with something in the kitchen, please?'

Blinking rapidly, Ginny struggled to remember how to form coherent sentences.

'Or… er… sure.'

Ignoring Ron's wink and Neville's rolling of his eyes, Ginny followed the blonde woman through the shop, and into the kitchen, which stood just behind the main shop floor.

She remembered having a cup of tea with Luna the previous week after having bumped into the florist on a jog. The memory did little to calm her down.

Luna brought out a large step-ladder, and placed in next to the wall.

'Could you hold the bottom, please?'

Ginny nodded, and grabbed hold of the side as Luna began to climb up the ladder. When she reached the top, she pulled a pair of pruners from her dungarees, and started to cut back the vines that growing up the wall.

'Thank you, Ginny.' Luna said, as she worked away at the vines. 'I'm usually fine doing this on my own, but this step-ladder is getting wobbly, and the replacement I ordered hasn't arrived yet.'

'Oh, no worries. Does your equipment get a lot of use, then?'

Luna chuckled again, which -once again- sounded like bird-song to Ginny's ears.

'More than you'd think. Good grief'-Luna wiped her forehead with the back of her hand- 'A florists work is never finished, even when they aren't any customers. These vines can be so stubborn.'

The sunlight that was pouring in from the windows reflected off of the blonde's hair, so that a halo of light seemed to appear around Luna's head. Like an angel from those medieval folk-stories Hermione was always going on about.

'Ginny…. Ginny… are you still with me?'

Luna angled her head so that she was looking down the ladder at Ginny, and their eyes met. Ginny felt her cheeks flush again; she'd been staring like a lovesick twit. Well, she _was_ a lovesick twit, but still…

Luna's eyes widened slightly, and her face seemed to turn a delicate pink.

Ginny –her own face now likely glowing like the setting sun- felt like she was drowning in Luna's gorgeous grey eyes; unable to turn her own line of vision away from the blonde florist.

'G-Ginny,' Luna breathed, breaking the silence. 'Can you… help me down, please?'

Her mouth dry, Ginny nodded.

Luna made her way slowly back down the ladder, and Ginny extended a hand to her. Her cheeks dimpling, Luna placed her hand in Ginny's. Her skin was soft -despite callouses and bits of compost- and carried a floral scent that Ginny couldn't quite place.

Ginny felt goose-bumps erupt up her neck, and her stomach explode with butterflies.

Luna climbed off the final step to stand in front of Ginny. But her hand remained holding Ginny's.

For what felt like the billionth time that day, Ginny could feel herself blushing. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and all other thoughts aside from Luna Lovegood were blown from her mind. She probably couldn't have _dribbled_ a basketball if she tried. Which was very unusual for her (what with being an ace at the sport). But it was true. _Bloody hell, this florist was going to be the death of her…_

Luna smiled, her own face going pink, before -almost reluctantly- letting go of Ginny's hand.

'Ginny… I was wondering…' Luna said, nervously tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 'Do you… have any plans for Friday night?'

Ginny swallowed, her throat bobbing as her brain hurriedly scrambled to make coherent sentences.

'No… No, I don't have any plans.'

'Well… then… how does dinner at seven sound?' Luna continued, smiling shyly at Ginny through her long blonde hair. 'I know a lovely Italian restaurant nearby…'

Ginny felt like her legs were going to give out from underneath her. Wow… this wasn't like a meet-up for coffee, this was a proper evening out for dinner. And Luna wanted to do that with _her_?

That was it. Ginny must have died and gone to heaven.

'Th-that sounds great, Luna!' She grinned, her face burning. 'I'd love that!'

Luna smiled shyly at her.

'Wonderful.'

' _You two finished yet?'_

The two women started, their eyes darting towards the door into the shop. Ron was grinning widely at them through the gap, looking somewhat smug. Neville was leaning against the shop till, looking a little awkward.

'Sorry; you two still flirting?'

' _Ron!'_

Ginny felt her face burn as the older Weasley chuckled good-naturedly. She loved her brother, but this was _so embarrassing_. However, she supposed it was in the older sibling handbook to be as embarrassing as possible in these situations. She was amazed he hadn't started showing Luna Ginny's baby photos. Ginny mentally shuddered. Now _that_ was a terrifying prospect.

Neville rolled his eyes once again, and clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Ron, as much as it's adorable seeing Ginny getting flustered…'-Neville clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder-'…We do have to get back to Hermione's. She'll murder us if we don't hurry up with these preparations.'

'Good point, mate.' Ron said, smiling happily to himself. 'She won't murder _me_ , though. She loves me too much.'

'We're all very aware of that, Ron. She's barmy for you.'

'I know. _Oh, believe me, I know…_ '

'Gross.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned her head slightly to face Luna, and the two young women shared a tender smile.

'So… Friday night at seven?'

'I'd like that, Ginny.' Luna said, smiling shyly. 'I'd like that very much.'

Ginny's stomach continued to flutter with butterflies, but she didn't mind. She was going out to dinner with Luna Lovegood. And she could _definitely_ get used to these butterflies if Luna was the cause.


	6. Chapter 6

'Well, that went well.'

Ginny Weasley groaned from the back seat of Neville's jeep. They were on the way to Hermione's flat, Ginny's head bobbing roughly up and down due to the rubbish suspension. Ron, an infuriatingly-smug grin on his face, was leaning round in his seat.

'Shut it.'

'What? Can't a brother be pleased for his little sister? Especially after said-sister just got asked out by their crush?'

Ginny flushed as Ron raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

'Git.'

Ron let out a hearty laugh as Neville pulled his jeep into the car-park outside the apartment building where Hermione lived.

'You know, you seem to be here more often than Hermione is. Does mum know you're basically living with your fiancé already?'

'I couldn't possibly comment,' Ron replied, giving a slow wink as he unlocked Hermione's front door.

'Gross.'

'Says the person who writes poetry about their florist crush.'

Ginny's eyes widened.

'How did you-?'

'I was joking, actually. But thanks for the information.'

'What information?' Hermione said, as the three walked into the kitchen. 'And how did it go at Luna's?

'Nah, nothing.' Ron chuckled, bending down to give his fiancee a quick kiss on the cheek. 'But yeah; went fine. _More than fine_ , in Ginny's case.'

Harry sniggered, earning him an irritated glare from the youngest Weasley.

'Oh, that's nice, Ginny.' Hermione enthused, smiling widely. 'Are you and Luna getting along well?'

'Very well, by the looks of it. _Someone_ got asked on a date.'

'Neville!'

The blonde man gave an apologetic shrug, as if to say "well, they all would have found out anyway". Which was true. Although it didn't make Ginny feel any less embarrassed.

'Don't worry, Gin.' Ron said, heartily, as he sat down next to Hermione. 'Besides, by the look of things, Luna's got a soft spot for you.'

'That's right.' Neville grinned, looking nostalgic. 'I haven't seen her this interested in someone… well, ever, to be honest. Whatever you're doing, she certainly likes it.'

Ginny blushed. _Was that really true?_

'Still…' she mumbled, feeling very awkward to be discussing her love-life like this. 'Just because Luna enjoys being around me, that doesn't mean she fancies me!'

Neville rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, you're as bad as Ron was.'

'Oh, no; I was _waaaay worse_.' Ron laughed, his tone laden with fond self-deprecation. 'Ginny has this thing called… "self-confidence", which I was sadly lacking when I met Hermione.'

'You were confident!' Hermione exclaimed. 'You were always confident on the football pitch, and talking to people.'

Ron gave his fiancee a shy sideways glance

'Not around _you_ , I wasn't.'

Ron mentions that he got very flustered around Hermione when he became attracted to her. Hermione mentions that she got flustered as well, and Ron points out that the same thing seems to be happening to Luna when Ginny is around.

'Well… yes, you did used to get very flustered around me.' Hermione said, blushing slightly at the memory. 'Especially in the months leading up to when we started dating. It was… well, adorable, to be frank.'

'Guilty as charged,' Ron chuckled, stroking Hermione's hand softly with his thumb. 'I got enamoured with you very quickly, 'Mione.'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, and don't we all bloody know it,' the bespectacled man muttered. 'I swear; it was driving the rest of us mad!'

'Says the bloke who agreed the best man at our wedding.'

'Just because I'm happy for you two doesn't mean I didn't get sick of you both avoiding the issue,' Harry exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 'How many months did you dither about it before you finally admitted you both liked each other?'

'Most of third year, wasn't it?'

'What can I say? But you were worth the wait, 'Mione.'

'As are you, Ron.'

'Ewwww….' Harry retched, watching his two best friends making eyes at each other. 'Forget I said anything, mate.'

The occupants of the kitchen snorted into their cups of tea.

Ginny smiled to herself. Was it possible that Luna was just as flustered around her as Ginny was towards her? She hoped so. But the thought of what that could mean made her very nervous.

* * *

'Are you alright, Ginny?'

'Y-yes, fine!'

Ginny pulled herself of her memories, and back into the present. Luna was sat across the table from Ginny, wearing a long flowery sundress that fitted her very nicely. Ginny -wearing a flannel shirt tucked into her jeans- felt a little under-dressed by comparison. But

'You seem a little flushed. Is something wrong?'

'No!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Nothing's wrong; far from it! More like, it's too perfect…'

Ginny trailed off, her face now burning at the warm smile that had spread out over Luna's mouth.

'Has anyone told you that you're like a rose, Ginny?'

Ginny choked on her glass of wine. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she shook her head, blushing harder than ever.

'Well, you are.' Luna continued, leaning forward. 'You might seem a little prickly at first, but you're sweet and beautiful.'

'Isn't that a Shakespeare quote?'

Luna's eyes twinkled.

'Ginny? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'

Ginny dropped her fork, and Luna let out a small giggle.

Ginny picked up her fork, deciding that she really did like Luna's giggle. Come to think about it, she liked everything about Luna. Right down to the flower clip she had pinned to her hair.

Luna caught Ginny's eye, and the blonde woman smiled shyly.

'You're… staring at me again.'

'S-sorry.'

Luna shook her head.

'Don't apologise.' The blonde's cheeks flushed slightly. 'I… I don't mind you staring at me.'

Ginny grinned.

'Well, I rather like staring at you, Luna.'

'That's good, then.'

'Yep.'

Their meals arrived. Ginny had chosen a lasagne, whilst Luna had decided on some of pasta dish.

Ginny tried not to stare at Luna slurped the slippery tendrils into her mouth; as much as Luna apparently liked Ginny staring at her, Ginny didn't imagine Luna would appreciate her ogling her like a starving man in front of a butchers shop.

As Ginny ate her way through her lasagne, she let Luna do the talking. Luna's father was currently on a worldwide zoological trip. Ginny thought about asking what Luna's mother was doing, but decided against it. Families were complicated after all, and Ginny wasn't sure what Luna's relationship with her mother was.

* * *

After making their way through two bowls of ice cream, the two of them stood up from their table, awkwardly pushing the seats back into position as they put their jackets on.

'May I escort you back to your shop?'

Luna smiled, nodding happily.

'If that's okay.'

'Well, we can't have a beautiful young lady walking through the city at this time of night, can we?'

Luna blushed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear in that adorable habit she had.

'Well, then, if that's the case; how are _you_ going to get home, Ginny?'

It was Ginny's turn to flush. God, Luna was cute.

The air outside the restaurant was pleasantly cool. As the two young women strolled through the streets towards Luna's shop, the city was surprisingly quiet around them, and filled with a wondrously dozy feeling.

'Would… you like to walk through the park?'

'Y-yeah. Sure.'

Luna smiled widely. Almost without hesitation, she reached out and took Ginny's hand in hers.

Ginny felt herself flush again, and prayed that her hand wasn't sweaty.

As Luna led her through the park (which was set beautifully against the long twilight that happened during that time of the year), Ginny looked on in wonder at the blonde florist. Luna was… something else. Ginny had known that for a while, but the idea that Luna could… like Ginny was enough to make the redhead feel she was walking on air. In all honestly, she wasn't sure her feet even were touching the paving stones as they walked leisurely through the park.

'Oh, look.'

Luna strode out towards a nearby tree, and Ginny followed, intrigued.

Raising an arm, the florist pointed up into the thick leaves.

'See? There.'

Squinting, Ginny could make out an owl, feeding a tiny hatchling some worms.

'Sweet, isn't it?' Luna continued, smiling at Ginny. 'I've always rather liked owls. Apparently, I have something of an affinity for them.'

'I haven't really seen owls in this part of London much. There's a lot more back home.'

'Ron did say that you all grew up in Devon.'

'Yeah; I miss the old place occasionally. Especially my mum.'

'I wonder what that's like.'

'How do you mean?

'Well, My mother died when I was a child, so I wouldn't really know how to feels to- Ginny?'

Ginny's eyes had filled with tears.

'S-sorry,' the redhead mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand- 'I- I didn't- I shouldn't have mentioned-'

But Luna had thrown her arms around Ginny, pulling her into a hug. Her hair swung round, leaving a wonderful floral scent. Her body was pleasantly warm against Ginny, and (despite her tears) the Weasley girl couldn't stop her stomach from fizzing as Luna pressed her body against her.

'I'm sorry, Ginny; I didn't want to upset you.'

Ginny chuckled miserably to herself.

'I should be the one comforting _you_.'

Luna pulled away slightly, and looked Ginny straight in the eye.

'You're very sweet, Ginny.'

As Luna smiled at her, Ginny couldn't help but wonder how much her life seemed to have changed in the short time she had known the florist. It wasn't a massive change, but she felt… lighter, more cheerful, like she could do no wrong.

She loved being around Luna, and -whenever they parted- Ginny couldn't wait to see the blonde woman again.

Luna leaned forward, and Ginny felt her heartrate increase dramatically.

Another whiff of Luna's flowery scent seemed to spiral up her nose, leaving her with a deep sense of warmth and comfort. A glorious shiver went up Ginny's spine.

Luna pressed her lips tenderly to Ginny's cheek, before pulling away. Her lips felt soft, delicate and left wonderfully-tingling sensations on Ginny's skin.

'I'm really looking forward to meeting your mother, Ginny. And all your family, actually.'

Ginny tensed. Had she misinterpreted something? She had been thinking of hopefully introducing Luna to her parents, but this was… very soon. Not that she minded, of course. Was she being more obvious to Luna than she had meant?

'W-what?' H-how do you-?'

'Oh, Ron and Hermione invited me to their wedding, so I'll be meeting your family then. Didn't you know?'

Ginny's eyes widened with shock.

Oh, she was going to _murder_ her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

'YOU INVITED LUNA TO THE WEDDING!'

'Gin, please calm down⸺'

'I will not calm down, Ron! Why didn't you tell me that you'd invited Luna?!'

Ron Weasley raised an eyebrow, looking a little abashed.

'Well, to be fair…'

'What?' Ginny growled. 'What possible reason could you have for not telling me?'

'You… you were in charge of sending the invites. I kind-of assumed you would have noticed Luna's name on the list.'

Ginny gave a start. Bloody hell, that was correct, wasn't it? How the heck had she missed that?

'Sorry, Ginny, my bad.' Neville said, giving an apologetic grin. 'I sent out that one. Forgot to tell you.'

'You _forgot_ ⸺'

'We are helping to plan a wedding at the moment, Ginny. Excuse me for not telling you that one of my university friends was getting an invite.'

'You know _fully well_ that's not why I'm angry⸺'

'Ginny, do you mind settling down a little?'

Hermione was frowning at the youngest Weasley, tapping her pen against her notebook in irritation.

'Er… sorry, Hermione.'

'That's quite alright. I understand you're shocked, but don't take it out on Ron and Neville.'

'Sorry,' Ginny repeated, feeling a little ashamed at herself.

'It's okay, Gin.' Ron said, diplomatically. 'I should have told you sooner. I just… I think Luna really likes you, and I want my little sister to be happy.'

Oh, who was she kidding? Ginny couldn't stay mad at Ron. He could be an arse at times, but he was a good bloke. And a good brother. Weasleys looked out for each-other, after all.

Hermione clearly appreciated Ron's words as well, because her mouth stretched into a tender smile, and she leaned out of her chair to kiss Ron on the cheek, making his ears flush red as he grinned.

'Sometimes you remind me a lot of myself, Ginny.' Hermione continued, as she settled back down in her seat, looking somewhat nostalgically into the middle distance. 'I used to get flummoxed whenever I heard Ron was going to something I had planned to visit.'

'Really, love?' Ron grinned, his eyes twinkling slightly. 'Guess you couldn't resist my charms, eh?'

'Don't get too big-headed over it,' Hermione teased playfully, twirling a strand of her bushy hair with her fingers. 'I was a smitten teenager.'

'That makes two of us.'

Harry cleared his throat loudly, as if to remind Ron and Hermione that they weren't (in-fact) the only two people in the room.

'Anyway,' the bespectacled man said, rolling his eyes at his two best friends. 'On an un-related note; Hermione, did you get those files me and Ron were looking for? You know… for that assignment we have for work.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Harry.

'Why you and Ron need historic documents for work? You're in the civil service.'

'Government needs documents from the past, Ginny.' Hermione said, sounding suddenly very professional. 'A lot of things haven't been digitised yet. That's where historians like me come in.'

The wedding was now only a week away. Sadly -in the kerfuffle- Ginny had been unable to meet up with Luna since their last date. Which was a real shame. Ginny would much rather have been spending time with the florist as opposed to organising minibuses for the reception. Why the wedding was happening nearby the Weasleys childhood home was anyone's guess, although Ginny presumed that her mother had something to do with it. As a result, most of those invited to the celebrations would be making their way down to the west-country for the wedding. Not that Ginny minded. It was nice to get out of the city occasionally. But it did make everything a lot more of a hassle.

However, the thought of wedding bells seemed to have had an effect on Ginny. She had started jotting down poems in her notebook.

" _She with the golden hair,_

 _She with the eyes of fair,_

 _To the heavens, the angels do sing,_

 _She is my dawn, my sunset, my everything."_

Well, basketball had always come more naturally to Ginny than poetry ever did. But this wasn't so bad. At least there wasn't any mention of "fresh pickled toads" this time. Ginny shuddered at the memory.

'That's a lovely poem, Ginny; who is it for?'

Ginny jumped about a foot in the air, the back of her neck exploding with goose-bumps.

Luna Lovegood had silently dropped down into the seat next to her, wearing her standard dungarees and a serene expression. She had been staring over Ginny's shoulder at the notebook.

Ignoring the giggling reactions from those around them (including Ron doing the thumbs-up sign), Ginny coughed, trying to remember how to construct proper sentences.

'L-Luna, hello!' She squeaked, her voice an octave higher than normal. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hello, Ginny.' Luna smiled warmly, making Ginny's stomach turn over. 'Hermione wanted me to go over the floral arrangements, because of how close to the wedding we now are.'

'O-oh, right.' Ginny said, numbly, praying that she wasn't blushing like an idiot. 'You- you can sit with Hermione if you like. Not that I don't want to be near you, of course, but- well⸺'

'I'm fine sitting here, Ginny.' Luna said, reaching out to pat Ginny's hand, and causing goosebumps to travel up her arm. 'If that's okay with you?'

'Y-yes, that's fine. Great, actually.'

Luna smiled happily again.

'So, who is the poem for?'

'Er- w-well…'

'Oh, I see. It's a secret.' Luna nodded, sagely. 'I understand.'

'How-how are you, anyway, Luna?'

'I'm very well, thank you, Ginny. I… I had a great time when we last spent time together.'

Luna's cheeks had gone slightly pink.

'Me too. I… I really enjoyed spending time with you, Luna.'

'Thank you!' Luna chirped, her large eyes shining.

'So, where are you staying for the wedding, Luna? I think a lot of the guests are staying in a hotel in the village.'

'I'm not sure yet. But I am looking forward to it; that part of the world is just fascinating.' Luna said. 'Especially in terms of plant life. I remember Neville bringing back a lot of unique when he went travelling in the west-country.'

'Neville went travelling in the west-country?'

'Yes. It was a little while back. But he didn't really say much about it. Just about the plants.'

Ginny found this rather odd, but her inquisitive nature was blocked by the sudden re-appearance of Harry.

'Oh, didn't you hear, Luna?'

'Hear what?'

The bespectacled man handed her a list of hotel rooms.

'There were very few rooms available in the hotel in the village, so we've had to put people -including yourself- in the spare bedrooms at the Burrow..' ⸺A knowing look then formed in Harry's eyes⸺ 'In fact, there's so little space at the Burrow that you're sharing a room with Ginny. Guess Mrs Weasley assumed you two didn't know each other... as well as you do.'

Ginny felt her mouth fall open, and her face burn.

Her eyes caught Luna's, and the two women shared a nervous smile. They'd be… sharing a room together?

 _Oh, this wedding was going to be interesting…_


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny Weasley wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen on Hermione's hen night, but a long conversation about Ron's skills in the bedroom was not one of them.

The evening had started out nicely enough. Many of Hermione and Ron's mutual friends (plus a few of Hermione's work colleagues) had convened at her flat around seven in the evening. Ron had swiftly kissed Hermione on the cheek (making the bushy-haired woman blush giddily), before leaving for his stag do with Harry, Neville, and several other blokes. Ginny didn't want to know what they were going to be getting up to, but she at least knew that Ron would have rather spent the night in with Hermione, so a massive orgy of alcohol-fuelled destruction was unlikely.

Ginny had taken a seat in the living room, and immediately had a glass of wine thrust into her hand by Angelina. Hermione had been unwillingly thrust into a pink sash that read 'bride-to-be', and was currently taking a sad gulp of her own wine in the seat next to Ginny.

'So… Ginny….' Angelina asked, nudging the redhead softly in the ribs. 'Anything happening with a certain… _florist_?'

'How did you⸺Hermione, did you tell them?'

A very guilty look came over the brunette's face.

'Now, don't blame Hermione,' Angelina chided. ' _You're_ the one who avoided telling us the juicy details.'

'There _aren't_ any juicy details…'

'Your tone indicates you'd like there to be.'

Ginny frowned at her coach.

'Well… yeah. But Luna's never really… you know… been attracted to a woman before. I don't want to force her into something she's not comfortable doing.'

'Oh, she's a gay baby!' Lavender Brown chirped, clapping her hands together. 'That's so sweet!'

Ginny nodded. Luna was sweet. What Ginny was worried about was that she would go too quickly for the blonde, and Luna would retreat from her. Ginny couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her anymore.

Beside her, Hermione took another sad (and very large) sip of her wine.

'Oh, cheer up, Hermione!' Lavender exclaimed, now perching on Parvati's lap. 'It's your hen night, for goodness' sake; you know men aren't allowed!'

'Now, Lav; don't remind her,' Parvati said, putting her arms around her girlfriends' waist. 'Besides, she's just jealous because we get to cuddle together as a couple tonight, and she can't.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the giggling couple.

'Oh, very funny,' the bushy haired woman muttered. 'All I want is a gorgeous ginger to cuddle with; is that too much to ask?'

Angelina nudged Ginny, who chuckled.

'Well, I guess I best take one for the team, then.'

Hermione shook her head, apparently not noticing Ginny's sarcasm.

'Ginny, you're lovely, but I will always stick with Ron. He's a really good kisser.'

'Agreed.' Lavender said. Then she caught Parvati's eye. 'Don't judge me, Pav; I can't help that he's great at snogging. Even back when we were at Uni.'

Normally, Hermione would have bristled at the reminder of Lavender's brief relationship with Ron, but the wine had clearly gone to her head.

'Oh, he's not _just_ good at kissing…' Hermione giggled, her face now flushing again. 'Believe me, there's many reasons why I call him "the king"…'

'Ew!'

Ginny was about to exchange grossed-out looks with the others, but was shocked to discover that all of them (with the sole exception of Parvati) were trying not to giggle, their cheeks growing pink in the candlelight.

'What the heck is wrong with you lot?'

Angelina rolled her eyes at Ginny.

'Ginny; I know he's your brother and all, but -speaking on behalf of those of us who are attracted to men- Ron's bloody gorgeous.'

The assembled women -sans Parvati- all nodded in agreement.

'Aren't you crushing on George, though, Angelina?'

Angelina had the decency to look embarrassed. But Fleur spoke up.

'Ginny, may I remind you that I am married to Ron's older brother, and I 'ave still noticed Ron. I remember when I first saw 'im with 'is shirt off; I was most flustered.'

'Exactly!' Lavender said, receiving a slight jab in the ribs from her girlfriend. 'Ow! I can't change facts, Pav! Ron's hot!'

Parvati rolled her eyes.

'That's my brother you're talking about, you know!'

Angelina, Lavender, and Fleur (plus several of Hermione's work colleagues) rolled their eyes at Ginny.

'Don't judge Lavender too harshly,' Angelina said. 'If we didn't find Ron attractive, then we probably wouldn't fancy men at all. _I_ certainly wouldn't kick Ron out of my bed, if you get my drift.'

'Ew!' Ginny cried again, as the assembled women all snorted into their wine. 'Do you lot mind not perving over him?'

'Oh, like Ron hasn't had to endure the lads ogling _you_ when you were at Uni.' Angelina replied.

'They wouldn't do that.'

'Well, _Neville_ wouldn't. He's a gentleman, and a sweetie. But the others? You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff I overheard them saying at Uni. Well, until Ron caught wind of it, that is.'

'I never kick Ron out,' Hermione said, smugly. Her voice was rapidly becoming slurred due to the effects of the wine. Hence her inability to keep up with the conversation. 'I'd much rather he _stay_ in bed. With me, of course.'

'Oh, really?' Angelina asked, with a tone that made Ginny feel very wary as to where this was going. 'Go on, Hermione; it's _your_ hen night. Give us some details.'

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic giggle, and she took another sip of wine.

'Half the time, it's more that he won't let me get out of the bed. And _that's_ just on the occasions where we actually _make it_ into the bedroom⸺'

'Argh!' Ginny exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. 'For god's sake, someone shut her up!'

But the assembled women did not. Instead, Angelina leaned forward, eagerly.

'So… what's Ron like when he's… _you know_ …'

'ANGIE!'

'What? I want to know!'

Lavender gave a guilty look towards Parvati, but Ginny could tell that her ears were pricked up, just in case she heard anything good.

'Well, Ron is…' Hermione slurred, giggling. ' _Very_ passionate. There have been times where I've had a hitch in my step afterwards⸺'

'WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING?'

Ginny groaned, trying to block out the sounds of Hermione going into detail about Ron's technique, although she still caught phrases like 'goes like a wild animal' and 'my lips were chapped for days afterwards'.

The youngest Weasley sibling groaned, dearly wishing that she's gone to the stag do instead.

* * *

'THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND⸺'

' _SHUT UP_ , YOU TWO!'

It was a few days later, and Ginny had gone from an excruciatingly embarrassing hen do, to being stuck in a box of cacophonous noise. Or -to be more accurate- she was stuck in a car with Fred and George. Percy's Volvo estate car had left the last designated toilet stop well over an hour ago, and tensions were once again running high.

Percy himself was driving. An accountant, he had been strong-armed into driving several of his siblings down to Devon for the wedding. His temper –always a little frayed- was now stretched beyond breaking point. Largely due to two of his passengers.

Fred and George had bagsied the two window seats, meaning that Ginny had been forced into the middle seat. The result was that she had a full stereo affect for the human forms of chaos and mischief that were sat on either side of her.

Charlie was sat in the front passenger seat, sketching dinosaurs in a notebook to pass the time. The muscular second-oldest sibling had always been the most relaxed of the bunch, and was proving that now, as he somehow managed to maintain his calm demeanour despite the ruckus taking place all around him.

Ginny herself was feeling decidedly irritable.

'Oh, will you two shut it?'

Fred and George both took poses of mock-shock, clutching their hands to their chests.

'What could possibly cause our dear little sister to be so unspeakably rude, Freddie?'

'I haven't the foggiest, Georgie.' His twin replied. 'Maybe it has to something to do with her not being allowed to travel on the mini-bus with a certain blonde florist.'

Ginny felt her face burn.

'You know, I think you might have hit the nail on the head there, Freddie.' George grinned, indicating Ginny's beetroot cheeks.

'Agreed⸺'

'Oh, shut up!' Ginny exclaimed, groaning. 'Like you two weren't pouting because Lee and Angelina were on that bus too!'

That wiped the smirks off the twins' faces.

'Bit of a low blow, Gin.' Charlie said, turning round in his seat. 'But an accurate one.'

'Thanks, Charlie.'

The palaeontologist shrugged.

'How is Luna, anyway?'

'She's okay, by the sounds of it.' Ginny said. 'She texted me when their minibus passed Stonehenge.'

'Seems like a nice girl, by the sounds of it.'

Ginny grinned.

'She is.'

Charlie smiled back, before turning back to continue his sketching.

A while later, Charlie got a text from Bill (who was driving down in his car with Fleur and their children). Apparently, several of the cars (plus the minibuses) travelling to the wedding were all planning on meeting up at the Taunton Motorway services.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she finally climbed out of the Volvo, and began stretching her legs on the tarmac. Fred and George had dashed off to the nearest toilets, and Charlie had ambled over to a picnic table nearby. Percy was grumbling to himself as he texted ahead to their parents down in Devon.

Ginny heard the sound of raised voices nearby, and saw many of her acquaintances spilling out of one of the minibuses. Thrilled at the possibility of company that didn't make her want to pull her hair out, she hastened over. She promptly spotted Angelina, who grinned as she approached.

'Hi, Ginny. Fred and George driving you mad?'

'Pretty much. Wanna trade?'

Angelina's cheeks glowed slightly, as they always did whenever George came up in conversation.

'Oh, very funny.' The coach muttered. 'Actually, I'm been having a fun time talking to the florist for this wedding. A very particular florist.'

'Luna's here?' Ginny startled, looking around quickly.

'Interesting reaction.' Angelina chuckled. 'I'm guessing what we discussed on the hen do was -in fact- partially true.'

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

'Not. A. Word.'

Angelina chuckled again.

'My lips are sealed. Although guessing she's the reason you're so excited?'

Ginny blushed.

'Well, I'm not denying that she's lovely. But do we have to talk about my love life now⸺'

'Someone mention Ginny's love life?'

'Hannah!'

The cheery gardener climbed out of the minibus, and pulled the redhead into a hug.

'How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!'

'Not too bad. I'm looking forward to this wedding; be great to see Ron and Hermione finally getting hitched.'

'And your enjoyment has nothing to do with spending a lot of time with Neville Longbottom?'

Hannah's cheeks flushed.

'Bit rich, coming from the girl who's crushing on the wedding florist.'

'Touché.'

'I mean, you've known Neville for years, Ginny. Has he always been… you know…'

'Crushing on you? Yes. Yes, he has. Surprised you didn't notice, to be honest.'

Hannah bit her lip as she smiled down at her feet.

'I've been told I'm a bit oblivious when it comes to these things.'

Ginny smiled; this was adorable.

'Well, that makes two of you. Neville's always been a sweetie-pie about this stuff. Did I ever tell you about the time he escorted me to a dance at uni, and he helped set me up with Michael Corner.'

'The sports fanboy who's a bad loser?'

'Yeah, but it was still sweet of Neville to do that.'

'He _is_ very sweet.' Hannah smiled, her cheeks a slight pink colour. 'But -by the sounds of it- he helped set you up with Luna.'

'Sort-of. But I like to think Luna was just attracted by my lovely personality⸺'

'Did someone say my name?'

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath. Luna Lovegood had just appeared behind her, holding a large smoothie in one hand. She was wearing a simple pair of dungarees over a yellow t-shirt, and looked gorgeous in the afternoon sun.

'L-Luna! H-hi!' Ginny stammered, hurriedly turning round. 'H-how… how are you?'

'I'm good, thank you.' Luna said, her eyes twinkling as she took in Ginny's flustered expression. 'What were you talking about?'

'O-oh, it's nothing. I was just⸺'

'Ginny said you were attracted to her lovely personality,' Angelina interrupted, without missing a beat. 'Anyway, got to rush; Hannah said she needed the toilet.'

'What? No, I didn't. I⸺'

Angelina grabbed the baffled gardener by the arm, and began dragging her towards the motorway services building, leaving a confused Luna and a very embarrassed Ginny in their wake.

'So….' Ginny said, feeling very flummoxed. 'Er… how are things?'

'Oh, I'm having a lot of fun.' Luna chirped, apparently not bothered by Ginny's nervousness. 'Angelina and the others in the bus have been really interesting to talk to. Apparently, you and the others all had a great time at Hermione's hen party.'

'Well, I'm glad they had a good time. I personally don't enjoy hearing about how good my brother is in bed.'

Luna laughed, her cheeks dimpling.

'I suppose not.' The blonde chuckled. Then, her cheeks flushed slightly. 'Speaking of beds… we're… sharing a room, aren't we?'

Ginny swallowed, feeling as if her stomach had jumped several feet up into her throat.

'W-well, yes,' she mumbled. 'But… Luna, I'm not… you know… going to _act_ _untoward_ … towards you, I mean.'

Luna smiled, shyly.

'I know you won't, Ginny. I trust you.'

Ginny smiled at the blonde, feeling rather giddy.

Luna chuckled, then leaned in, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny felt as if her stomach had expanded to thrice its size, and heat rose in her cheeks. Her heart beat hurriedly against her chest, and she found herself unable to form coherent sentences.

'I really like you a lot, Ginny,' Luna said, apparently not noticing the redheads flustered expression. 'I'll see you this evening.'

'Luna⸺ I⸺I⸺'

'Ginny! Car. Get in. Now!'

Percy was yelling from the Volvo.

'But⸺I⸺Luna⸺'

The florist smiled at Ginny, and gently pushed her by the shoulder.

Ginny began stumbling forwards, her mind racing. She began to make her way unsteadily towards the car.

'Oh, and Ginny?'

The redhead turned, and saw Luna smiling, her cheeks dimpling.

'Yeah?'

'Your lovely personality _did_ help a lot, by the way.'

Ginny grinned, suddenly feeling ten feet tall.

* * *

'Finally; home at last!'

There was a cheer amongst the Weasley siblings. The Volvo pulled into the drive, and eventually stopped, its passengers spilling out through the doors, eager to stretch their legs. Before them, the Burrow stood, its tottering levels much the same as they had been in Ginny's youth. Beyond it, fields stretched for miles around, as the evening sun shined down on the Devon countryside. And beyond that, the Tamar river glinted lazily, marking the border between England and the Celtic land beyond.

'Arthur; they're here!'

Molly Weasley had appeared in the doorway. An apron was tied loosely around her waist, with a bottle of bleach sticking out of the front pocket.

'Hi, mum!' Ginny said, as her mother threw her arms around her.

'You're looking peachy; have you been eating properly up in London?'

'Mum, it's London; they have lots of food.'

'Well, maybe it's okay for city people, but I don't trust what they put in those ready-meal things.'

'Oh, leave her alone, Mum,' George said, as he allowed his mother to hug him. 'We've had a long drive down; the poor girl needs some time to relax.'

'At least, before the wedding tomorrow.' Fred said, shielding his eyes against the sun. 'Remind me why we're having the bloody thing down here, and not in London? You and dad could have stayed with one of us.'

'Because your mother very kindly offered Ron and Hermione the use of our garden for the wedding ceremony.'

'Dad!'

Mr Weasley -balding and thin as usual- ambled out of the front door.

'Hello, Weasleys,' he said, smiling at his children. 'Long journey?'

Ginny groaned, side-eyeing the twins.

'You could say that.'

'Well; nevermind that', Molly said, as Charlie and Percy pulled the luggage out of the Volvo's boot. 'You can all get your things unpacked; dinner shouldn't be very far off.'

After what felt like barely ten seconds, Ginny was dropping her suitcase onto her childhood bed. Her room was much the same as it always had been; with a poster of the 1995 womens National Basketball team on the wall, and a view over the orchard. She could just about make out the top of a large pavilion, where Ron and Hermione would be saying their vows the next day.

There was one addition however; a small camp bed set up on the other side of the room to Ginny's bed. Deciding that she would deal with that issue when the time came, Ginny began to unload the contents of her suitcase. It wasn't much; largely consisting of toiletries, pyjamas and her bridesmaids dress (thankfully, Hermione had chosen a simple blue design which didn't clash with Ginny's scarlet hair).

Ginny was just putting her empty suitcase into the wardrobe, when the door opened behind her.

'Oh, hello again.'

Ginny swung round.

Luna was standing in the doorway, dragging behind her a small suitcase.

'Oh… hi, Luna. How… how was the rest of your journey?'

'Not too bad, thank you.' Luna smiled, setting her things down beside the camp bed. 'And yourself?'

'As easy a journey as one with Fred and George can get.'

Luna chuckled.

'So, this is your room, then?'

'Oh, y-yeah,' Ginny mumbled, suddenly very self-conscious. 'I haven't lived here for years, though.'

Luna hummed softly under her breath as she looked around.

'It's very… _you_.'

'T-thank you.'

Luna took a step forward, and Ginny could see herself reflected in those enormous grey eyes once again.

'You're very pretty, Ginny.'

'T-thank you. You're... you're pretty too, Luna.'

Luna smiled shyly.

'You're just saying that.'

Ginny shook her head.

'I'm serious. You're beautiful. _Gorgeous_ , even.'

Luna tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled. Her eyes flicked up to Ginny, and she bit down softly on her lower lip.

Her heart was beating frantically against her chest, Ginny took a step closer. She could make out every eyelash around Luna's grey orbs.

'You're such a sweet girl, Ginny.'

'Not as sweet as you, Lu.'

Luna's cheeks pinked.

'I love it when you call me that.' The blonde mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair.

'Then I'll call you that from now on. 'Kay?'

Luna giggled, and -once again- Ginny was reminded of birdsong. God, this florist was cute.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Luna on the forehead. Her skin was beautifully soft under Ginny's lips, and she heard Luna intake a large breath.

'DINNER'S ON!

Ginny jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

'Be-be down in a second, mum!'

Luna let out another giggle.

'Does she do that a lot when you had girls in your room?'

'Wouldn't know. Never had a girl in my childhood bedroom in this way.'

'So, I'm… "this way", am I?'

It was Ginny's turn to blush.

'Yeah. I… I guess you are.'

Luna smiled, and moved past Ginny to the door. Her cheeks still happily flushed, Ginny followed her.

* * *

'So, Luna; when did first you meet Ginny?'

Ginny gagged on her glass of blackcurrant squash.

'Mum!'

'What?' The Weasley matriarch asked, her eyes twinkling in apparent innocence. 'Am I not allowed to enquire about my daughters love life?'

Ginny felt her face flush. Beside her, Luna giggled, and addressed Molly.

'Mrs Weasley; I met Ginny in my shop, actually. Her and Neville were doing wedding preparations for Ron and Hermione. Floral arrangements, you see.'

'And has my daughter been treating you well?'

'Mum!'

'Don't interrupt, young lady.'

Fred and George both sniggered into their bowls of apple crumble. Bill, Charlie and Percy were mature enough to keep straight faces (Ginny was aware of the irony of referring to anything about Charlie as "straight").

Ron and Hermione grinned at each other knowingly. Harry (who was balancing his godson Teddy on his knee) chuckled to himself.

Luna smiled at Ginny.

'Yes. Yes, she has been. She's absolutely wonderful.'

Ginny tried not to grin like an idiot. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After a long meal, and several games of chess, Luna began to yawn. Sensing this, Mrs Weasley immediately sent the two women up to their room for an early night.

'Remember, Ginny; you have to be up extra early to help Hermione get changed.'

'Alright, alright…'

Ginny knew this was a pointless worry; Hermione had been practicing how to get ready for her wedding for the past two weeks. She would have done it singlehandedly if Mrs Weasley hadn't insisted on her bridesmaids helping her. It was apparently traditional.

'And Harry,' Mrs Weasley continued. 'I want you to make sure Ron and Hermione stay in separate beds this evening. It's bad luck for couples to spend the night together before their wedding.'

'Don't worry, Molly,' Harry said, the sides of his mouth twitching with repressed laughter. 'I'll make sure Ron's chastity is preserved.'

Ginny and Luna both giggled. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, before giving Hermione a goodnight kiss on the cheek. And gradually, everyone began to leave the sitting room. Ginny was the last to leave the room, turning the light off as she closed the door behind her.

Ginny smiled shyly at Luna as the two of them climbed the stairs to their shared room. As Luna approached the door, she turned to look at Ginny.

'So… I'm involved in your dating life, am I?'

Ginny blushed.

'Yep.'

Luna smiled at her.

'I like that. I like _you_ , Ginny.'

Feeling very startled, Ginny remained where she stood as Luna opened the door. The blonde rubbed her eyes wearily, as she made to sit down on the camp bed.

'Wait, Lu.'

Bounding forwards, Ginny grabbed Luna gently by the hand, and the florist immediately responded, swinging herself around.

The lights of the hallway gently glittered in the background, shining off Luna's dirty-blonde hair.

'Yes, Ginny?' Luna breathed, her cheeks dimpling again.

'I like you too. _A lot_.'

Luna's mouth stretched into a wide smile. Ginny felt her heart pound once again. They were so close together she could almost hear Luna's own heartbeat.

Luna leaned in, and pressed her lips softly to the side of Ginny's mouth. Not quite on her lips, but tantalisingly close.

'Goodnight, Ginny.'

The redhead grinned.

'Goodnight, Lu.'


	9. Chapter 9

With the buzz of the alarm, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. As was common at that time of year, the sunlight was already streaming into her childhood bedroom, despite the early hour. Pushing her red hair away from her face, Ginny sat up in bed, and promptly lost all ability to think.

Luna had just entered through the door on her way back from the bathroom. She was wearing nothing except a crisp white towel that was covering her torso and upper legs. Her dirty-blonde hair reflected the sunlight streaming through the dozy summer air.

'Good morning, Ginny.'

Unable to speak, Ginny's mouth flapped open and shut like a frog, her heart hammering against her chest.

Luna's cheeks flushed, and she looked down at her feet, looking a little flustered.

'I… I can't get changed if you keep staring at me.'

'S-sorry!' Ginny stammered, hurriedly looking away. 'You… you just look so beautiful, I.. I couldn't…'

'That's okay.' Luna's voice floated across the room.. 'As the young people say, you were simply overcome with… "Sapphic panic". Is that correct?'

'Y-yeah.'

Ginny shut her eyes tight, resisting all temptations to sneak a peek. It wasn't right of her to stare at Luna like that. Yes, the florist was obviously beautiful, but that didn't mean that Ginny had any right to stare at her. Even though they were both women. Perviness was perviness, regardless of what gender was doing it.

'I'll- I'll go and have my shower now, then!'

Keeping her eyes firmly shut, Ginny scurried towards the door, intending on having a very cold shower. However, she wasn't as co-ordinated as she had hoped, and bounced off the doorframe in her haste, landing in a crumpled mess on the floor.

There was a creak of the floorboards, and Ginny could hear Luna breathing softly in front of her.

'Ginny, I know you're not going to attack me. Please open your eyes.'

Tentatively, Ginny obeyed.

Luna was smiling at her, her grey eyes twinkling.

'There. See?' The florist smiled, her cheeks dimpling. 'Please don't feel embarrassed, Ginny; we're both adults, after all.'

'O-okay. Just as long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable.'

Luna shook her head.

'Flustered? Yes. Uncomfortable? No.'

The two women shared a shy smile, as Luna helped Ginny to her feet.

'I'll just grab that shower now, then.'

'Okay,' Luna replied. 'See you in a while.'

Now feeling surprisingly calm, Ginny took her leave, trying to keep a silly grin from spreading over her face.

* * *

'Hey, I'm back.' Ginny said, as she entered her bedroom again.

'Hello, Ginny. I didn't know you wrote poetry about me.'

The redhead felt her face flush scarlet, and her stomach explode with butterflies. Luna was now sat –clad in a beautiful yellow dress- on the edge of her bed. Ginny's notebook was open on the sheets next to her.

'I'm… I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable? Is it creepy? I shouldn't have⸺'

Luna shook her head, smiling.

'No, I think it's wonderful. No-one's ever written poetry about me before. Thank you.'

'No… no problem.'

There was an amicable silence while Luna closed the notebook up.

'Shall I help you get ready? I've been told I'm very good with hair.'

'S-sure.'

Smiling, Luna patted a spot on the mattress next to her, and Ginny sat down, making sure that her towel was securely fastened.

'You have beautiful hair, Ginny.'

Ginny shivered slightly as Luna gently caressed the ginger locks.

'T-thanks. My mum always made me keep it long when I was a kid.'

'Well, you look lovely with shorter hair as well. For today, what sort of decoration would you like? Maybe snapdragons?'

'W-whatever you think will be best, Luna. I don't know much about flowers.'

'I think snapdragons will help accentuate just how wonderful you are.'

Luna nudged forward around Ginny, so that they were now face-to-face. The blonde's hands were still gently caressing Ginny's hair, sending yet more goosebumps up her neck.

'I'm not that wonderful.'

Luna shook her head.

'You are to me, Ginny. Very much so.'

Almost imperceptibly, the blonde edged closer. Ginny's heart began to hammer against her chest again, and she could have sworn that Luna's enormous grey eyes were dilating.

Their noses were now almost touching. Did she want Ginny to… kiss her? God, she hoped so. But Ginny felt herself unable to move, she seemed to have gotten lost in those translucent orbs.

Luna leaned closer, and -for a split second- her eyes flicked down to Ginny's mouth.

Oh, god, this was happening.

Ginny felt her heartrate continue to escalate. Her palms were now sweating profusely, and she was acutely aware that she could feel Luna's chest against her own through the thin towel she was wearing. They were so close together that she couldn't even tell which heartbeat was hers. One of Luna's hands dropped down from Ginny's hair, and began to make its way down her side, tracing a gentle line that sent shivers through Ginny's very being.

Luna's eyes fluttered shut, and she puckered her lips. Ginny –her heart in her mouth- leaned forward. Their lips were within a hairs breath of touching⸺

'GINERVA WEASLEY, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!'

The two women jumped slightly, as the sound of Molly Weasley's voice continued to ring through the Burrow.

'I guess wedding preparations have started for the day.'

'Yeah,' Ginny replied, as Luna rested their foreheads together. 'Sorry about that.'

'It's okay. I didn't know your full name was Ginerva.'

'I try not to spread that information around. Kinda embarrassing.'

'I don't know,' Luna chuckled, playing with a strand of Ginny's hair. 'I think it rather suits you.'

Ginny couldn't help but grin, even as Luna turned away to pick up some snapdragons from her bag. This day was shaping up to be quite nice.

* * *

Turns out, there was barely anything that needed doing that morning. Hermione's preparations were quite startlingly efficient. Having said that, Harry _had_ found Hermione trying to sneak into Ron's room at the crack of dawn, forcing Ginny and several others to pull a disappointed Hermione away. Mrs Weasley had not been very impressed, hence her irritated mood.

After what felt like barely ten minutes, the quests had arrived, the marquee in the Burrow's garden was packed with people, and Luna had sadly left to find her seat. Ginny was sat waiting in one of the Burrow's spare rooms, as Hermione applied the finishing touches to her make-up.

'Ready for this?' Ginny asked. 'To become a fully-fledged member of the Weasley clan.'

'Actually, me and Ron are double-barrelling our names together, but yes, I suppose I am.'

'I'm still surprised you wanted to do the whole wedding thing. I imagine a service in a registry office would have been more your thing.'

Hermione pondered this for a moment.

'Maybe. But I also want to show everyone just how much I love Ron. And -since public copulation isn't something either of us like⸺'

'Ew. Ron's sister, remember?'

'We thought a wedding was the best choice.' Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's retching completely. 'Besides, I didn't see complaining that you get to spend so much time with that florist girlfriend of yours⸺'

'Luna isn't my girlfriend,' Ginny mumbled, face turning red. 'Well, not yet, anyway.'

'You should take this opportunity to push things ahead. It's no good waiting around; I know that more than most people.'

Ginny smiled, remembering how much Hermione had clearly been in love with Ron, even when they were simply best friends.

'Fair point.'

There was the scurrying sound of feet. The time had come.

Ginny stood up, brushing any creases out of her dress.

'All sorted? Ready to marry my brother?'

Hermione smiled, her eyes nervous but excited.

'Have been for years.'

* * *

Ginny didn't take much interest in the wedding ceremony itself. It wasn't exactly exciting stuff. But –she had to admit- all the talk of romance and love was making her feel a little sappy.

Ron and Hermione had been giddily staring at each other since they had arrived at the front, and were clearly paying very little attention to the officiant. A few seats along from Ginny, both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were weeping happily into their handkerchiefs. Even Harry was looking rather misty-eyed.

Looking round, Ginny saw Luna sat a few rows behind, next to Neville and Hannah. The blonde gave her a tentative smile, which Ginny returned, feeling her cheeks flush.

Thankfully, no one paid much attention to this, as –the moment Ginny turned back to face the front- the vows had promptly finished, and the final climax was getting underway.

'Do you -Hermione Granger- take Ron⸺'

'Yes.'

There was an outbreak of laughter from the assembled guests. Ginny could see Harry trying not to roll his eyes.

The poor officiant hastily tried to keep his cool, clearly not used to how the Weasleys did things at weddings.

'Er, and do you –Ron Weasley- take Hermione⸺'

'Yes.'

More laughter from the crowd. Harry had now put his head into his hands, letting out an exasperated groan.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss⸺'

The officiant's words were promptly interrupted, as Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron responded with so much enthusiasm that he lifted the bushy-haired woman off her feet.

' _Oh, for goodness' sake…_ '

Ginny could hear Harry muttering under his breath as he smiled at his two best friends. The crowd exploded into a round of applause and widespread cheering.

Ron gave Hermione another peck on the cheek, before setting her gently back onto the ground.

'Come on, Hermione; throw the bouquet!'

Smiling happily, Hermione threw the collection of flowers into the air. There was a good-natured scramble as the assembled crowd attempted to grab it. Before Ginny quite knew what was happening, the bouquet had landed squarely in her own hands.

She caught Luna's eye, and felt her face burn.

* * *

The reception was -as was common for Weasley weddings- wild and exciting. Ron and Hermione spent most of the first few hours barely able to keep their hands off each other, and -only at the behest of Harry- did they eventually let themselves be seated in relative calm. Fred and George disappeared into the garden with their respective partners at some point, prompting Molly to send all the young children to bed before any excited noises could be heard.

Ginny had intended to dance with Luna at some point, but the opportunity never presented itself. Which was a shame. But Weasley weddings were so chaotic that it made very little difference.

Neville and Hannah were eventually spotted kissing tenderly in the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny couldn't help but smile; the two gardeners had been pining after each other for years.

Ginny was just getting herself a drink, when Ron sat down next to her.

'I believe congratulations are in order, brother.'

'Thanks.'

The two siblings tapped their glasses together.

'You and Hermione not turning in for the night yet?'

'Won't be too long. 'Mione's a bit wobbly on her feet. But there's one more thing we need to do before then.'

'Which is?'

'Helping my little sister out with her florist crush. Because I saw Luna leave the marquee a minute ago without you in tow. Which is something we need to change.'

'What are you⸺?'

Ron grabbed Ginny by the arm, and –assisted by the appearance of Neville Longbottom- Ginny was dragged towards a flap in the tent. The bouquet from earlier was thrust into her hands.

Through the gap, Luna was just visible, sat on a small bench under an apple tree.

'I⸺I can't⸺ she probably wants some time to herself⸺'

With a gentle nudge, Neville and Ron pushed Ginny through the tent flap.

Luna turned, her blonde hair wafting in the summer breeze. Any thought of ducking back inside disappeared from Ginny's mind.

'Oh, Ginny.'

'Er, hi.'

'I see you caught the bouquet.'

'I guess I did.'

From the marquee behind her, Ginny could just about make out the strains of "This is the one". No doubt Ron had put the DJ up to it.

'It's a nice collection, isn't it?' Luna said, admiring the bouquet. 'Hermione and Ron asked me for a certain blend for the bouquet.'

'You're very good at that.'

Luna blushed prettily.

'Well, I am a florist. I have to be.'

'That's true. But that doesn't make it any less cool.'

Luna shyly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

'You… were rather shocked when you saw me this morning.'

'In the towel? No. I think the correct term was "had my socks knocked off".'

'R-really? You thought I looked nice?'

'Nice? Stunning, Lu.'

Luna blushed again, much stronger this time. A happy giggle escaped her lips.

'Like the nickname?'

'Yes… And… And I like you.'

" _This is the one… this is the one I've been waiting for…"_

'I… I like you too, Luna. If that wasn't obvious already.'

'Not as obvious as you'd think. I've been told I can be rather oblivious. Very oblivious, actually. You really should be as honest as possible around me⸺'

'Ginny, are you going to stop talking so I can finally kiss you?'

There was a silence. Ginny hadn't expected her to be as honest as that.

'O-okay.'

Luna cupped Ginny's face in her hands. Their lips met.

Ginny's stomach exploded with ecstasy, and her heart hammered against her chest. She was vaguely aware of the music continuing to play around them, but it was rather difficult to concentrate when her brain was short-circuiting.

Luna sighed happily against Ginny's lips, and the redhead felt her stomach flip over. Her hands wrapped around the blondes shoulders, pulling her closer. Luna's heart was beating frantically through the thin material of her dress.

This was… indescribable. This was wonderful. This was⸺

There was an excited squeal from nearby, and the two women broke apart, their faces flushing.

Hannah and Angelina were poking their heads through the tent, their faces wide with delight. Neville's blonde face was grinning a couple of inches above. Nearby, there was the unmistakable sounds of Ron and Hermione giggling happily.

'Sorry, Gin' Ron's voice called. 'Couldn't keep them away.'

Luna let out a giggle, and rested her forehead against Ginny's.

'Well, Ginny Weasley, perhaps we could continue this somewhere a little more private?'

Ginny grinned. Her stomach fizzed as Luna traced a hand down her back.

'That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, Luna.'

* * *

The sunlight peaked through the curtains of Ginny's room, and the redhead reluctantly opened an eye.

The sight that awaited her was more than worth it.

Luna was lying next to her, her dirty-blonde hair messy and bed-rumpled. Ginny tried not to giggle as she remembered how her hair had gotten that way.

Ginny turned onto her side, so that she could stare at the blonde better.

Luna's chest rose and fell as she continued to doze. Her nose gave an adorable little puff as she exhaled. Adorable described the blonde pretty accurately. As well as wonderful. Sweet. Intelligent. Funny. And -as Ginny had recently discovered- _surprisingly wild_.

The memories of the previous night swam through Ginny's brain in a heady daze. God, it had been even better than she had hoped. Ginny felt her stomach fizz again, and hurriedly tried to focus on something else. Which wasn't easy, as Luna hadn't bothered to put on her nightdress after they'd… well, after they'd finished. To be fair, they had both been covered in sweat at the time. Luna had looked rather delicious. She'd even told her such. Luna had giggled, her curves jiggling. _Damn, that had been hot._

Ginny bit down on her lower lip. Her mind really was excited today, wasn't it? Although she could understand why.

Luna opened an eye. Upon seeing Ginny staring at her, the blonde flushed, and her cheeks dimpled as she smiled.

'Good morning, Ginny.'

'Morning, Lu. Sleep well?'

The florist nodded happily.

'And you?'

'Slept like a log.'⸺ Ginny traced a line down Luna's side⸺ 'I imagine we _thoroughly exhausted_ each other last night, after all.'

Luna turned a lovely pink of pink.

'Was it okay? I've … I've never…'

Ginny grinned, pecking Luna on the cheek.

'It was wonderful, Luna. _You_ are wonderful.'

Luna giggled, stroking Ginny's cheek.

'And so are you.'

Ginny pressed her lips to Luna's. _God, this was bloody brilliant!_

Sitting up in bed, Luna swung her legs onto the ground, and began to pull her nightdress over her head. Ginny leant back on her elbow, enjoying the view.

'I think I'll have a shower now⸺'

The rest of Luna's words were drowned out in a squeal of laughter, as Ginny had thrown her arms around Luna's shoulders and started peppering her neck with kisses. The two women fell back onto the mattress, Luna still laughing happily.

'G-Ginny!' Luna gasped, out of breath. 'St-stop it…'

Ginny responded by tickling Luna's sides. The blond erupted into peals of fresh laughter. Ginny's stomach fizzed again; Luna's skin was incredibly soft, bringing back a lot of wonderful recent memories.

'Stop! I'm going to… to…'

'If you say you're going to wet yourself, that's no excuse. Especially after what happened last night⸺'

'Ginny!' Luna laughed, trying to pull away as her face burned. 'You're impossible!'

'So I've been told,' Ginny said. She nuzzled into Luna's neck. ' _God, you're gorgeous, Lu…'_

Luna giggled, goosebumps erupting up her arms at the huskiness in Ginny's voice.

'I'm starting to think you're only after me for my body.'

'Nah. Although I'm not gonna deny that's an _added bonus_ …'

Luna chuckled again. Turning, she bopped her nose against Ginny's.

'How is this for a compromise? You let me go for my shower⸺'

'Awww, that's no fun⸺'

' _But_ you have to take a shower with me.'

Ginny immediately stopped moping.

Noticing her change in mood, Luna smiled, and climbed nimbly out of the bed. At the door, she turned, beckoning Ginny with a 'come hither' gesture.

Ginny was already throwing on her pyjamas before the blonde had set foot through the doorway.

* * *

'It'll be nice to see Luna again, won't it?'

Neville climbed out of his jeep, pulling from his pocket a list of things to do. Summer was slowly coming to an end. All around, the evenings were drawing closer, and the sun was intruding less through the clouds. Not that Neville minded. Neither did Ron, by the looks of things. But maybe that was to do with Ron and Hermione being in wedded bliss. Well, they still argued a lot, which was sort-of their thing. Harry had repeatedly referred to it as Ron and Hermione's way of flirting. Sadly, Neville knew this to be correct.

Still, could be worse. He and Hannah were finally dating. Neville's heart glowed as he remembered the wonderful evening they had spent together last week. Just an ordinary coffee date. But –with Hannah- it didn't seem so ordinary.

'Oh, yeah,' replied Ron, smiling cheerfully as he pushed open the shop door. 'Luna's great; always good value.'

There was a loud squeal from the till area. Intrigued, Ron and Neville poked their heads round a large pot of hyacinths.

Ginny and Luna were both blushing furiously. Luna was perched on the desk, and the youngest Weasley had clearly been stood inbetween the blondes legs. Their lips were both inflamed slightly, and Luna's hair was noticeably messier than it normally was.

Neville rolled his eyes.

'My bad,' Ron giggled, walking forwards. 'Sorry to disturb you two.'

'N-nothing to disturb!' Luna exclaimed, cheeks still pink as she climbed down from the counter. 'D-did you say something about help repotting those dahlias, Neville?'

'Yeah.'

'Luna's lovely, isn't she?' Ron said to Ginny, chuckling as they watched the two botanists talk. 'Really sweet person.'

Ginny Weasley smiled at her still-blushing girlfriend, who was giving her little smiles across the shop floor.

' _Yeah, she is._ '

Nearby, Ginny's basketball rested against a potted hyacinth. It was shaping up to be a wonderful autumn.


End file.
